Fantastic Tales of Maggick
by Iland Girl
Summary: "There's no such thing as magic..." I whispered to myself as I watched the tiny black creature - oh, I'm sorry, a 'Niffler'- be shaken clean of far more jewellery than I thought possible by the man - a wizard, a freaking Wizard!- I had just met. He grinned at my reaction. "You keep telling yourself that." Newt x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _Janelle_

 _September 7th, 2003_

I stifled a cry.

It would only be worse if I made a peep.

Aunt Martha stared at the mess before me like Satan himself were about to crawl out of the hole. Said hole was not particularily large or impressive in any sense, in fact it was small and perfectly curved. It was created when the small shrub which Uncle Marcus had planted only yesterday decided to escape.

Well, it didn't so much escape as attack my brother, Liam. We're not really related as I am adopted, so it makes sense that he is a nasty git while I'm an innocent doe.

Getting off track here.

It all started earlier today. Aunt Martha, Liam's mother, allowed us to play in the front garden (if you could call it that). There was a catch: we had to rake up the autumn leaves. It wasn't much work, but Liam being the prat he was instead whipped out his cellphone, sat down on the front steps, and began talking to his mates about something stupid only other 13 year old boys would get.

I, on the other hand, began to rake the leaves like a good little girl. Not that I had much choice. Aunt Martha was watching me like a hawk. She didn't like me much and Uncle Marcus was indifferent to me. Granted, they did have good reason. You see bad things often happened around me. Sometimes lights flickered, or objects would move on their own. One time Liam wouldn't stop whining about how hot it was, the next thing I know he's practically blue and freezing. All I had thought was that he needed to chill out and he turned into a popsicle!

Aunt and Uncle took me in as an eight year old, not that I can remember that far back, and my parents vanished shortly after leaving meat the front door. They never came back, Uncle eventually told me they were probably dead. I didn't know what to think; how was eight year old me supposed to react? I couldn't remember my parents save for seeing them leave, it was like they never existed.

Two years later and I was still uncertain of what my parents were even like; nothing came to mind. Aunt and Uncle were getting increasingly frustrated with the incidents and blamed me.

Oh right, back to the inicident that just happened. Well Liam eventually got off his phone and stared at me. He's a bit weird and rather rude. Granted I had yet to meet a nice teenaged boy at school, save for one or two.

"My friend's are coming over, so hurry up would you?" Liam said. I glared at him, frowning. Instead of continuing I propped the rake up and leaned on it.

"Make me." I said. Liam glowered at me before standing to his full height. He was a rather large boy, slowly creeping up to five foot eight already and not anywhere near done his growth spurt. He smirked at me before walking over to the previously mentioned shrub. "What are you doing" I asked as he planted his hands on either side of it.

"I'm going to pull this out and blame your carelessness." Liam said. I scoffed. Really, when a ten year old scoffs at you, you know you've done something stupid.

"Liam don't." I began, but he started to pull. The roots easily began to give way, but I glared at him, frustrated. Suddenly the shrub halted, no matter how hard Liam pulled. It then pulled back, dragging him down. My eyes widened, but I didn't break my eyes away. Liam let out a shout as the shrub wrapped its arms around his wrists and didn't let him escape. He began thrashing like an animal caught in a trap and I smirked before watching the shrub let him go.

Liam fell backwards, gasping for breath as he stared at the shrub... Before it leapt at him right out of the ground and grappled to his face. I let out a huge laugh as he screamed and ran around. Looking every part of a hilarious cartoon as he crashed into trees and tripped over shrubs. My laughs echoed for a short while. That is until I saw Aunt Martha looking at me through the window.

* * *

"I don't ever want to see that again!"

"But it wasn't me! The shrub just did it!" I cried back as Aunt Martha dragge me by my hair into the basement. I let out a cry as I fell the last two steps onto the ground, but she didn't stop until she reached my room. I let out a cry as she tossed me to the wall before grabbing her belt. I shivered as she walked slowly towards me.

"Please! Please! I didn't do anything I swear!" I cried. Aunt Martha glowered at me before snapping her belt twice. She narrowed her eyes before smirking.

"I think I've found a solution my dear." She then proceeded to pull out a small ring from her pocket. I narrowedmy eyes at it, confused. "It's a bit much, but it'll have to do. Put it on."

I warily took the ring from her, frowning. Sowly, I sliped it on my middle finger and instantly knew why she called it a 'bit much'. It felt like a fire had ignited in my veins. Then ice was thrown over it. I let out a cry and tried to get it off, but she hit me with her belt when I did.

"You have to get used to it my dear, you have to fight that demonic energy." She said in a sickly cold tone.

"But it hurts!" I screamed, feeling like my insides were burning. My throat hurt, but she hit me.

"Do not talk back you insolent!" She shouted. I cried fat tears and curled into a ball. "Now repeat after me: There's no such thing as Magic."

When I didn't respond right away shhe hit me twice.

"T-There's no such thing as magic!" I cried. She hit me again.

"Stop crying."

But I couldn't. It hurt so much! Why was she doing this? I didn't understand. Still, I repeated it until I barely spoke a whisper. She seemed satisfied and left the room, but I didn't stop. The more I said it the less I noticed the burning fire. The less I felt the pain.

"There's no such thing as magic... There's no such thing as magic..."

There's no such thing as magic.

* * *

 **So I'm not sure where this came from, but I had seem FBAWTFT last night and... Yeah, I love Newt. Never been overly obsessed with any of the HP characters until this guy comes in and... Yeah...**

 **Not sure which location to post this but I'll post it here for now until I decide otherwise.**

 **Anyway, so this will be an interesting tale I think. Not sure how closely I want to follow the movie though. And I will have a whole year to play around seeing as the next movie isn't for a while.**

 **I will admit I haven't read the books in years. Like when DH came out I was neck deep in LOTR and wasn't coming out anytime soon so I never read it, except maybe fleetingly. Also, I am Canadian, so I am strongly imploring you to know I will try to be as English as Englishly possible but I haven't a hot clue how to be. I put in dates as well to make things go a tiny bit smoother, but again, I have no idea what I am doing.**

 **I strongly encourage reviews, if only to say you have a criticism, because this edge of the map is very new to me...**

 **You also wont find my usual opening because I'm imagining Janelle (The main OC) is writing this book... In a sense. So things might seem a little odd, oh well!**

 **Iland Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _Janelle_

June 29th, 2011

I stared at the clock, vehement on returning home on time today.

For the past four days Ms. Bernie had cornered me to ask me questions on my most recent short story. She always had to say what amazing fantasy I had in my mind, and how I could come up with the most interesting creatures. She could believe that all she wanted, because I honestly didn't have the heart to explain exactly where I had gotten them from.

When the bell rang I bolted from my seat, narrowly missing my English teacher calling out to me. It was the last day of classes and I couldn't be bothered to engage in another mindless session of talking.

"Jelly! Where are you going?" Someone called. I spun around to see Sarah running after me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't want to get caught so I grabbed her arm and dragged her around the corner.

"Ms. Bernie keeps nattering, I just wanted to get out of there before she cornered me again." I explained, slowing my pace once I had made it out of the building. My shoulders loosened instantly. Sarah laughed hard at me, finding the whole thing funny. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Honestly J, you're smart and pretty, revel in it why don't you?" Sarah said. I shrugged, deciding to change the subject.

"So what are you doing this weekend? School's almost done, and I really want to do something fun this summer." I said, wondering if it would be too bold of me to ask Auntie and Uncle if we could go to the cottage. Sarah hummed a bit in thought before explaining it out loud.

"I'm supposed to be seeing some distant relatives. Oh, and as for the summer Mom and Dad want to go to America for a trip soon, but I don't know if I want to. Would be nice, but I'd rather visit Greece." Sarah explained. I grinned, wondering if Sarah knew half of what she said was ridiculous to someone like me. People like me weren't poor, but I certainly didn't have the money to galavant across the nations.

We eventually reached my house and I scuttled inside, waving at Sarah as she continued on her way. The house was quiet when I entered, so I quickly made it to my room after confirming nobody was home. I locked my door and used a small stool to grab a box in the top right corner of my closet.

It was tiny, indiscernible amongst the endless clutter in there, and didn't have any obvious markings. Most people would probably walk right by it without a second thought honestly. That was the point of this though.

Quietly and with the delicate touch as though manning fine glass, I gently pried open the box and peered into it's contents. About a year ago I had been cleaning Auntie's shelves when I came across a few odd objects. A stick that was intricately carved, an odd looking necklace, and a leather bound book.

I had taken to wearing the necklace, tucking it under my shirt. The stick was odd, but I left it in the box mostly. The thing that I actively used was the leather bound book. It wasn't very big, just slightly larger than a pocket book, with nothing descriptive on the cover. The first page, however, had a hastily written title.

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_** by _Newt Scamander_

Weird name, but I didn't linger on that, because I was soon entrapped in the correctly titled book. It seemed to be a strange enactment of someone's lively imagination. I had never heard of a Niffler before, but the tiny creature sounded intriguing. The fact that this Newt had even written all of the different common breeds of dragons he could think of was impressive. I enjoyed this novel, reading it multiple times and even going as far as to use some of the creatures in my English projects. Ms. Bernie thought I had a fantastical mind, but I was really stealing from someone else's.

The front door to the house shut then and I scrambled from reading about an Occamy and shoved everything back into the box before hiding it and tossing all my homework around haphazardly as though I had been working on it and jumping on my bed.

"Janelle, please come to the living room." Auntie Martha called. I paused, the tone she was using was the one that she always used when she was 'ashamed' or 'disappointed'. I shivered before shakily walking out of my bedroom and into the living room. Auntie Martha was sitting there, prim and proper, as she looked out the window. Her eyes shifted back to me and she watched me carefully before glancing down. I followed her gaze to see a piece of paper folded neatly on the coffee table.

"Please explain this," she said. I took a step forward hesitantly and picked it up. My face paled as I realized this was the story I wrote for English class. "Ms. Bernie told me you had the most vivid imagination."

"This was just a story." I insisted too quickly. Aunt Martha's gaze snapped to mine and I swallowed any other retort I had. My heart froze as I began to wonder if things really had changed at all in the past half dozen years. Aunt Martha's eventually sighed before taking a step towards me and patting my arm. She softened her features then, but I couldn't hide the flinch when she touched me.

"I hope so." She said before walking by me. Her nimble fingers snatched my paper and she disappeared around the corner. I swallowed thickly before gently touching the necklace beneath my shirt. It was a close call.

* * *

I spent the better part of the next week tip toeing around my aunt, making sure she didn't hear anything odd from me. Exam week came and left, but my attention was captivated by the small book and necklace. The stick was peculiar, but something about it made me think it was mine. It looked hand crafted and smooth, definitely not the rough craftsmanship of a child.

I was handing my final grades to Aunt Martha when I noticed another letter with my name on it. The cover was hand written, looping the 'J' of my name beautifully. Uncle handed it to me, and I turned it over a few times as I tried to find a return address. Nothing but my name and current address.

Curious, I pocketed it when Uncle called to me.

"I trust you found your acceptance letter?" Uncle asked. I nodded automatically.

"Yes, my application to Pre-Veterinary School was accepted. I got the letter a few weeks ago." I said, thumbing the odd letter in my pocket. Quietly I drifted out of the room to read the letter privately in my room.

The letter was a simple white envelope that had been sealed with a stamp that said 'JT' on it. I raised a brow, but opened the letter. Inside was an older piece of parchment that had yellowed with age. Once unfolded a newer piece nearly slid out before I caught it.

 _'Forgive me, I wasn't able to find it until now_.'

With a frown, I glanced over the aged letter before freezing.

 _'Dear Miss Borbank,_

 _We are pelased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress'_

I stared at the letter for a long time, a massive ache burning in the back of my skull. A yelp escaped my lips as my ring burned heavily again.

"Theres no such thing as magic." I told myself in response to the sting. Yet my eyes re read the letter, over and over, wondering where on earth someone could come up with this kind of prank. I opened the box of unmentionable items hidden in my closet before tossing the letter and the newer one in the shoe box before slamming the lid and the closet door.

"There's no such thing as magic."

* * *

My feet scuttled along the side walk quickly. It was bloody cold outside what with the heavy rain. I was meeting Sarah at our favourite café. It was an awful day to meet, but both of us would be busy preparing to be off at university. I had been accepted into one while she was going to another. A shame, I quite liked her, but we were both on different paths. So was promised to spend as much of the summer together now.

When I finally got to the café, drenched despite my umbrella, I felt mildly miserable. The past few days had been dull, taking the time to decide whether to live on campus, or find my own place. Would I need a car, or would I need a job? So many questions Aunt Martha asked that I really didn't care to answer.

"Sorry I'm late," I said when I spotted Sarah. She looked much dryer than myself. In my quest to remove my scarf I also managed to remove my necklace. It clattered the the ground loudly, making me cringe. "Would you mind picking that up?"

Sarah gave me a look, raising a single brow as she looked to the ground.

"Pick up what?" She asked, staring right at the necklace before looking around. I rolled my eyes, not finding her at all amusing.

"My necklace, Sar." I said before bending down to pick it up. Sarah watched me, almost like I'd gone loopy, as I grabbed my necklace and put it back on.

"So sorry I didn't pick up an invisible necklace, Jelly." Sarah said before going back to her menu. I paused in what I was doing, confused. Before I could say anything though the waiter came up to us. I politely said my order and Sarah said hers. When he walked away I didn't say anything for a while. The image of the letter and this strange fiasco bothering me.

"So have you spoken to David?" Sarah asked. I paused, distracted enough to momentarily forget my worry. A shrug lifted my shoulders before a rancid taste filled my mouth.

"Oh I did." I said bluntly, sipping my coffee as the waiter returned with them.

"And?" Sarah asked. I sighed deeply.

"He'd rather keep it under wraps. So I told him we were through." I said indifferently. Sarah pouted slightly.

"But you were right cute together!" She cried. I laughed a little before resting my head in my hand.

"Not as cute as you and Stan." I teased. The blonde instantly turned scarlet as I brought up her current beau. She fluttered her lashes and tried not to look embarrassed. I was happy that Stan and Sarah were going to the same school, it would've been awful if they too had to break up. While David had been a fling for the past two months, one not worth mentioning, I was convinced Stan and Sarah were endgame. I didn't say this much about couples, but I really liked them together.

We talked a bit about our plans, our hopes to see each other during the holidays, and I was absently playing with my necklace. Sarah gave me weird looks, but it wasn't until a man bumped into our table that I collected myself from our conversation.

"Excuse me Miss." The man said, but his eyes were locked below mine. My cheeks reddened at his brash nature and I covered my chest quickly.

"My eyes are up here, sir." I snapped. He came out of his daze suddenly and nodded at me before leaving.

"That was weird." Sarah said before sipping her tea quietly. I nodded before drinking my own beverage. We continued to chat for a long while, no plans to return to the absurd weather outside. I found myself forgetting a lot of my problems quite quickly when I spoke with my high school best friend. She made you forget a lot of your problems and enjoy your conversations, quite the character.

It wasn't until night had arrived and the rain had settled to its typical drizzle that I decided it was time to return home. The walk was chilly, making me pull the collar of my trench coat higher for warmth. Thank the Lord I had the sense to bring the long coat today, or this would've been disastrous. The wind had picked up, so I decided against my umbrella for safety and bared my skull to the elements. My hair was swept into a messy bun, but the fly aways had lost their natural curl due to the weight of the water pouring down on me.

Huddled into my collar and curling myself for warmth may not have been my brightest move as it hindered my eyesight. Hidden underneath my wet scarf I didn't see the man in front of me before colliding with him.

He must've been in a hurry, because the force he used knocked me to the wet ground. It stained my leggings and no doubt drenched my tunic. I was positively freezing to begin with, forget the mind numbing chill that was creeping up my spine now!

I looked up, expecting the man to have at least stopped to apologize, but he didn't. With a gasp I stood up and watched him speed through the crowd. I curled my hands under my scarf to warm them up as I was about to shout for the man to get back here. Honestly the nerve of some people-

I felt around my neck, a piercing sensation running through me as I realized my scarf was on the ground.

And my necklace was gone.

It didn't take much thought to realize what this man had done, and before I really even knew what I was doing I took off running after him. I shouted for him to stop, but he was awfully far ahead of me. Water splashed and soaked me in the little bits of spots that had been previously dry on me. Still I gave chase, pushing through bigger crowds and mostly trying to keep track of the black fedora on the man's head. Had I gotten a breath I probably would've teased to distract, but most of my efforts went into running at that moment.

I lost him around the corner, but quickly gained speed after tripping over a dropped umbrella and skidding around an elderly couple. Honestly I'm amazed nobody tried to stop me I probably looked absolutely mad. Imagine my face though, when I spun around the corner to find an alley way, and didn't see the man anymore. Taking a breath, okay a couple dozen breaths, I tried to put together all logical escape routes.

Where would this man go? More importantly, why the necklace? Come to think of it Sarah acted as though she couldn't see it. Was that was the man was staring at? Could he see it? I ran into the alley way, perhaps a path was hidden at the end?

"Stupefy!"

I sprinted to hide, not sure what had just happened, but a good chunk of the building beside me had just blown off. Reality of how stupid I had been caught up to me as I realized I was stuck down this alley, it was bloody dark, no one was down here, and this crazy bloke has some sort of dangerous long distance weapon. The dumpster I was hiding behind was not a good spot, but it did provide enough cover that I could gather myself for a moment.

"I knew it was you when I saw your face. That Borbank child," the man called out. His footsteps, though faint, were growing closer. "You've got your mother's face, lucky girl. Father wasn't much of a looker."

I swallowed heavily, trying to stabilize my breathing, as I pulled out my cell phone and dialled 999. Despite hearing the man's words they had no affect on me. I could barely recall the night I was dropped at Aunt and Uncle's. Forget my parents faces.

"I don't mean you any harm, I just need to obliviate this little incident. If you don't fight you can be on your merry way. Sound good, Love?"

The phone began to dial, but I set it on the ground though, and began to extend my umbrella that had been in my hand. I didn't open it though and held it like a bat. The man's footsteps slowly rounded the dumpster. His shoe came into view first and I hesitated as I looked up at him. My blood ran cold as I saw what was in his hand.

A stick, he was holding a bloody stick. So how did he-

"'Night, sweetheart." He said before flourishing his stick. I winced and recoiled, expecting to be blown up like the side of that building.

There's no such thing as magic.

There was a pause as I lifted my head to peak out at him. The man frowned before doing the thing again. Still nothing happened. Maybe this bloke was just nuts and the building was crumbling- Oh God why am I wasting time?!

I swung my umbrella at him, hard. It hit him in the gut, then the head. He fell and I watched my necklace clatter out of his hand. However as I tried to grab it only the centre piece that freely spun could be grabbed by me. The man had grabbed the outer portion and yanked it away. The motion caused the centre to spin rapidly. Without thinking I grabbed onto the chain and made to pull at the necklace at the same time I made to hit him with the umbrella.

Then the thing happened.

I'm calling it a thing because it was so painfully nauseating that I'm not quite sure how else to describe it. I clenched my eyes shut as the world around me spun. I slammed my head mistakingly into the ground before opening my eyes. Stars burst forth and in my disarray I let go of the necklace. The man, however, didn't look bothered and was sitting up beside me, staring in awe and the jewelry.

"So it was a true time turner after all." He said in a disbelieving voice. At the sound I gained enough bearings to realize he had the necklace in his hands. I snatched at it, albeit clumsily, before flipping over and trying to run out of the alleyway-

Only to run directly into a wall.

I most comics the individual crashes and falls slowly, albeit gracefully. Being myself, I simply slammed my head and flew directly back. Why was there a bloody wall in the way? I didn't lose myself that much to forget where the buildings were…?

"Sorry Love, but I need this." The man said as he went to grab for the necklace laying next to me. I tried to grab for it but instead grabbed his hand. He jerked back and I let go, causing him to fall down. I groaned before slowly sitting up. The world spun something awful, but it was then that I became aware of my surroundings. No dumpster, no exit in front of me, and a strange scuffling sound from beside me.

I frowned, looking to the necklace…. Only to see three tiny black creatures stuffing it down the front of it's fur. Like a kangaroo with a joey. All three black furry creatures spun around, stuffing all three of my necklaces into it's pouch, and looked up to me. I just stared for a few seconds with incomprehension. Finally the creature slowly started to back away from me before taking off.

Hang on…..

Tiny black creature…

Necklace…..

My eyes bulged as I jumped up, kicking the man on the ground in the groin by mistake as I stumbled over him and after the creature.

"I need that! Hey!" I shouted, darting after the tiny thing. It rounded the corner, but I didn't even slow down. I hopped over carts and under people carrying stuff on their shoulders. The creature darted through, seemingly unseen, and I chased it like a bull through a china shop. It paused to look both ways before crossing the street. I didn't, taking the risk. London wasn't exactly renown for safe crossings anyways. A car did almost hit me, slamming to a halt in front of me. I held out my hand, almost coming into contact with the bumper-

Whoa that car looks old. Like 1920's old. I glanced up at the driver, who had no problem screeching at me, but shouted 'sorry!' And running off. The black fur ball rounded another corner and into an alleyway. I gained speed around the corner after crashing into a man with a briefcase and bolted into the alleyway.

The tiny creature was at the very back, scratching at the walls as though trying to climb. It spun around when I neared, it's beady black eyes staring into my soul. The claws and almost webbed feet immediately reminded me of something.

Claws, long snout, fluffy black fur, small, pouch, loves anything glittery…

A Niffler?

But…. But there's no such thing as a 'Niffler'.

"Norman."

I jumped three feet at the name and spun to see the man I crashed into earlier. He narrowed in on the creature, taking slow steps as he came up next to me, not even looking my way. He paused next to me and seemed to think I was listening to him.

"You've got to be quick, he's awfully fast," was he talking to me? "I'll go right and you go left." I guess her was, because the next thing I know he's stalking the tiny thing. I frowned, but the familiarity this man had didn't pass me as I decidedly followed his instructions. He crept, and I mimicked him. All the while the black fur ball curled down, ready to bolt. Dare I say he looked almost sheepish.

"Now!" The man said before jumping for him. The creature jumped above the man and that was when I full on tackled for him. Being careful to not actually harm the creature I wrapped both arms around him, holding him tightly to my chest. It screeched loudly in frustration. The man stood, dusted himself off, and plucked the creature from me with ease. Little bugger settled as he did so.

"Thanks for that, he can be a handful sometimes." He said before glancing at me. His smile went from 100 watt grin to shocked. "You look awful ma'am, pardon me for saying."

I paused as he held up a stick- I am so done with these things- to me, but I pointed to the creature.

"T-That thing, what is it?" I asked. He raised a brow before glancing to the creatures tucked into his arm.

"That is a Niffler." He said, making my head burn again as I recalled the creature from the little book.

But there's no such thing as magic….

"Are you…." He looked back at me, tilting his head curiously. "You're a muggle, aren't you?"

"A what? Oh forget it, I don't care. That little thing just stole my necklace!" I said, still pointing an accusing finger. The man frowned before glancing at his little furry friend.

"Did he now? I apologize." He then proceeded to hold the creature by it's hind legs and shake him. No joke, he literally shook the little thing. What's more, the sheer amount of gold, jewelry, coins, and other glittery items that fell out was physically impossible.

"Th-There's no such thing as magic." I repeated out loud as my ring burned. The man chuckled before tickling the Niffler's stomach to make a little more fall out of the pouch. When he was done he proceeded to open the briefcase he was carrying and toss the Niffler in before slamming and locking it for good measure. I stared at the pile, shocked at the sheer mass that probably weighed as much as I did.

"Can you find your necklace?" He asked, not even batting an eye at the amount of shiny objects in front of him. I shook my head before getting closer to the pile and shuffling through it. I plucked the necklace out after a moment before smiling.

"Found it." I said, letting it dangle from my hand as I stood. The man stared at the necklace with surprise.

"Oh, I apologize, this makes more sense I suppose." He said. I furrowed my brows, looking up at him then. "You've got blood on your face, by the way."

Immediately my hands went about wiping my face, which was useless with how wet I was. It only reminded me more of how impossibly cold I was too.

"Here." The man pulled out his stick again, but before either of us could say anything another voice chimed in.

"Found you." The man from earlier said in such a low, dark voice that I involuntarily shivered. The young Niffler tamer glanced between the two of us before taking a step forward.

"I think we're good here, sir." He said in a polite tone. I immediately shrank behind him, watching as they both pulled out those bloody sticks.

"Oh trust me, she'll be coming with me." The scary man said before flourishing his stick. The Niffler tamer did the same thing and I was shocked when sparks of some sort met between them and ricocheted off the walls. I made to move away from the younger looking man, but that seemed to be a bad idea as the other man flourished his wand at me. I held out my arms, but to my shock the attack didn't hit me…. Rather…. The necklace in my hands.

It shattered into tiny little pieces, and all I could hear was the cry of frustration from the other man. When I looked to him my heart quickened in fear at the look in his eyes.

He looked ready to kill.

The Niffler Tamer stepped in front of me as the other man took slow, stalking steps forwards. However before he could get very far a puff of black smoke appeared around us and several people were all standing together around both the young man and I, and the other person who'd been attacking.

"Lower your wands!" One man shouted. I watched as both men lowered their sticks-erm wands, before all three of us were grabbed by one of the several people. I flinched and tried to run, but was held by two people, so I panicked more.

"Let me go!" I shouted. The Niffler Tamer spoke.

"She's a muggle, no need to put her through all this." He said quietly, calmly. I instantly calmed just hearing the soothing sound.

"She is a key witness to this tonight." The last person to not be holding one of us said. Then she vanished, along with everyone else. I had a bad feeling that sickness was going to come back, and I wasn't wrong when the world spun and I was dropped onto a smooth marble floor.

This time though, I did pass out.

* * *

 **So... That was a lot to happen. I had other plans for chapter two but I'VE WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER 6 TIMES MAN! Like I was so happy by the response I got that I immediately started fleshing out all the characters. Janelle changed a LOT from her original draft to better fit being Newt's partner and being a good main character. Then came this little bugger. Originally Janelle was supposed to be in vet school and almsot graduated, but having 'strange' issues, but then I was like 'no, there's not way she'd fly under the radar' so I said 'fudge it, I'm making a story with a fast beginning.' And viola!**

 **In reviews I was asked if Janelle's 'abuse' was going to just be a one time thing... Well it's not. It's kind of one of those things I don't want to outright explain because I have plans, but I can say while it won't be front row too much for a while, it's definitely got it's part to play down the road.**

 **As for being an obscuri... Again, tough answer. Since JKR hasn't really specified much about it, I don't know much aboout it at all other than how it occurs. I originally wanted her to become one and Newt 'save' her, but I'm not sure if it's curable yet. So yeah, lots of unknowns walking into this...**

 **So pardon my issues but I've got a thing for time travel and OC going to the past. I assure you all of these events are not random, and there were 3 big reasons she came from the future (If you haven't figured out that that's what happened). I can't _tell_ you those reasons, but you'll learn throguh out the story. Mostly it's because the possible sequel (featuring marauder era) needs a lot of these things. **

**Anywho, I'm getting carried away. Again, I'm Canadian, I don't know much about the UK other than my short visits, so I appologize if things aren't sounding authentic. PLEASE politely let me know if anything is out of whack. A lot will be explained next chapter.**

 **Iland Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _Janelle_

I woke later with a massive head ache.

Not even up for two minutes and I knew I needed to vomit. Luckily a pail was nearby and I didn't waste anytime in grabbing it and holding back my long hair. A shiver ran through me as I realized while my clothes were now clean and dry, I was still damp and chilly. A groan escaped my lips as the headache came forth in my mind once again.

"I don't suppose you could keep it down." A deep voice came from the side. Finally I looked up to see that I wasn't really in a room, but a cell. The cot I sat on was adjacent to the wall I shared with the crazy man from before. I curled away from him even more then and glared.

"You tried to kill me with your-your whacko jack abilities!" I exclaimed, and immediately regretted as a huge rush of pain filled my senses. With a groan I gripped my head and curled back into a ball for a little while. The man chuckled at my ailments so I mustered the hardest glare I could in his general direction.

"It's called Magic, love. You're going to have to get used to that. You're stuck here as much as I am anyways." He said in an almost defeated tone near the end. I frowned at his words, not certain where to even start.

"There's no such thing as magic." I uttered firmly. The man just rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure, whatever you say. Now that that Time Turner's gone I reckon they'll give ya the boot too." He said. His deep, scratchy voice grating on my nerves as he grinned at me. I frowned, crossing my arms as I leaned back into the bars.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, dealing relatively well with the head ache I currently had. The man rolled his eyes and dropped his head back against the bars. Unlike myself he didn't have a cot. Not that they were all that comfy.

"Man, they really did a number on you. You really don't know anything, do you?" He asked, looking less amused. "Look, the necklace you had? It's called a Time Turner. Most only let you go back a couple of hours, but yours? Oh my, yours is- was something special. It let you go back much further."

I paused, mulling over the man's words before deciding to humour him.

"So what? We went back a decade or so?"

"Or so. Hey Blondie, what year is it?" The man asked as he looked past me. I frowned before turning to see the other man who had protected me parked in a cell much like my own. He was hunched over on the ground, and while he wasn't short, he certainly looked small when he looked up with almost a meek appearance on his face. I felt the urge to gently coo at him.

"It's January of 1926." Was all the blond man said. There was a moment where air didn't quite fill my lungs, and I had to mentally remind myself to breathe before it actually happened. I watched him sit there silently for a moment before a whistle from the black haired man came from behind me. Turning back around I frowned at him. He gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, it won't take you long then." He said. I frowned and tilted my head slightly.

"Won't take long for what?" I asked, but the black haired man refused to say anything.

"He means the affects of the Time Turner," the man said from behind me. I turned to look at him as he gave me an almost pitying expression. "The problem with Time Turners is that when one breaks, it's effects stop, but the damage is done. I'm afraid you will be stuck here and…. Well….. Technically you're not in the right time. Judging by what he just said it's a rather big jump too. Which means there's a strong chance you'll fade. Especially being a muggle."

I choked on air, or maybe I forgot to breathe.

"Fade?" I asked hesitantly, but the look he gave said it all. The next thing I knew though was that both men were reminding me to breathe. Instead of responding or trying to ask more questions I curled up into a ball again and rocked back and forth for a short while muttering the same thing over and over.

"There's no such thing as magic….. There's no such thing as magic."

Oh how I wish that were true.

* * *

"So why are you here?" I asked the blond after crying enough tears and going completely numb. He glanced at me, timidly offering a sheepish smile.

"The briefcase that I stashed my Niffler in? Well, he's not the only beast hidden in there." He explained. I raised a brow, but surprisingly noise came from the cell opposite the blond.

"Ah right, most magical creatures were shunned in the early 1900's. Some almost hunted to extinction." The black haired man offered. I frowned, thoughts of the leather bound book that had captured my interests and made me want to become a vet. The idea of all those creatures once being alive…. And then dead? It was actually quite heart breaking. Looking at the blond, I realized it had broken his heart too.

"What's your name?" I asked. The blond looked up at me, admittedly a little surprised. I noticed then that though he made eye contact he quickly broke it each time and simply looked in my general direction.

"Newton…. But you can call me Newt." He said faintly. I smiled ghostly at him, leaning back against the bars.

"My name's Janelle, but you can call me Jelly or Elle," I paused for a moment before frowning. "And if I can, I want to help you get your creatures back."

Newt glanced at my eyes a few times, smiling, but never really maintained eye contact. I didn't mention it though, and instead turned to the other man.

"And who are you?" I asked. He took his sweet time, but eventually rolled his gaze over to me and narrowed his cold grey orbs.

"If you must know my name is Fillin, but Fil is what I go by." He said in a non too interested way. Deciding not to feel discouraged, and probably still not exactly believing this to be real, I continued.

"So where are we?" I asked. Fil gestured around in a pathetic flourish.

"This is the Ministry of Magic, pretty much the wizard version of government." Fil said, seemingly also submitting to the thought. My curiosity peaked, but before I could ask another question Fil snickered over to Newt. "I take it those creatures are in big trouble."

Maybe it was the tone he said it in, the 'Sorry not sorry' tone, or maybe it was the disinterest on his face. Either one made me want to sucker punch him in the jaw.

Newt was quiet, only making me want to do something, take action, even more.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. Newt looked at me with surprise. "If I had been more careful this wouldn't have happened."

A ghost of a smile spread across the man's lips, but it was gone in seconds.

* * *

A while later someone came and took Newt away. He didn't return, and soon Fil was taken as well. I sat in the cage for a while longer, starting to realize how God awful I still looked with running makeup, blood, dirt, and water streaks on my face. So I spent the alone time trying to clean myself as best as I could. Well, as best as I could without a mirror.

Soon somebody came and collected me too, but instead of going anywhere important I was sat in a large waiting room of sorts. Being the only one there I paced, and hyperventilated, and had a small cry. It wasn't long before a person came quietly into the room though and I quickly pulled myself together.

"The Minister will see you now." The woman who had collected us from the alleyway said. I followed after her into a room where both Newt and Fil were sitting on either side. The woman escorted me to a chair in the centre of a room, to which I sat and shook. Their were a lot of people stuffed into this courtroom….

The minister, an older, larger man, stared down at me with disinterest, but I couldn't decide if it was because of how awful I looked or because I was kept him from his sponge baths.

"Please state your name and age for the record." Another woman called from the crowd.

"Janelle Borbank, 18." I said with a firm tone, reminding myself not to shake like a leaf every five seconds.

"Miss Borbank, please recall the events that occurred up until the arrest." The Minister asked calmly. So I told them in short detail exactly what happened, some people glaring at Fil when I mentioned him flourishing his wand at me, but mostly a look of disgust came from the mention of the Niffler.

"So it is true that both individuals did in fact reveal their wands in front of a Muggle, and both have harmed you in some way?" The Minister asked. My brow furrowed as I looked at the multiple faces in front of me.

"That's not what I said. Newt- he, well he saved me. If he hadn't helped me when he did I would've-"

"You would've not been mauled by a beast and harmed." The Minister continued. A deep frown etched onto my lips and brow. Fil wasn't lying when he said they were mistreated.

"Miss Borbank, whether you are aware of it or not you have travelled a great deal back in time if what Mister Ronan says is true. As such, it is impossible to return you to your true time without the time turner. This requires you to live a normal, Muggle life that the Ministry will set up for you….."

He was still talking but the weight on my chest was getting heavier and heavier. Soon I couldn't hear him, that is until his next words.

"….and as such any memory of the Wizarding world will be forfeit-"

"So you're going to erase my memory and dump me off somewhere?" I asked, incredulously. There was a silence in the courtroom for a moment. I looked around, frowning.

"I know what the time turner's affects are. Fil- er- Mister Ronan explained to me that I will eventually fade. I understand the repercussions and that they are out of your control, but could you possibly find it in you to let me live my final days out knowing what really happened to me?"

There was a hush over the room still as I added a soft "Please" to my case.

"Please step into the hall while we debate."

* * *

I left the room and went back to the waiting room, nervously breathing in and out heavily on the brink of hyperventilating. The only thing that made me stop was seeing another person was already in the waiting room. I took a seat across the room from him, only noticing after my mini panic was over that he was staring at me. When he was caught he simply smiled.

"Apologies, I was in the area and heard the story of a Muggle taking on a Wizard with an umbrella and winning and decided I simply must meet this individual for myself." The middle-aged man said with a tone that was neither here nor there, but the twinkle in his eye made me think he found it amusing.

"Yeah well, this uh, this Muggle is made of some pretty tough stuff." I said lamely while trying to clean myself up.

"I do not mean to intrude, but is there anything I could help with my dear? I'm afraid I have not met many Muggles and am uncertain of their needs." He said with a kind tone. I smiled forcefully and shook my head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I just crash landed back ninety years in the past, with no method of returning to my time, and a huge expectancy to die slowly and probably painfully. I'm never going to see my family again, some guy was pointing a stick at me and casting weird spells to hurt me, I look like a hot mess who might be losing all her memories, and my saviour's going to lose all his magical creatures just because I couldn't keep it together." I rushed out, my pitch raising until it was squeaking at the end.

"I see, this is certainly an ordeal you've been through." He said in a soothing tone. I couldn't even speak and just nodded weakly at him while trying not to cry again in frustration.

"While I'm afraid the time travelling may not be something I can help with, perhaps there are a few small things I could give you a hand in." He said while proffering a familiar purse of mine. I got up and walked across the room for it quickly, thanking him many times. He simply smiled.

"I know a few people in this place, it's good to have contacts." He said, making me pause in opening my bag.

"You knew it was mine, knew you would see me here? A-Are wizards psychic too or something?" I asked. He chuckled at that.

"No my Dear, but I did imagine any lady would miss her purse after some time," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "As for the time travel. Well, I find that despite the breaking of branches, a tree will still stand, perhaps even flourish. So please, do not be afraid to rattle a few branches."

I paused at the almost deeper tone his voice took on, but didn't question as someone came from inside the courtroom and looked at the two of us.

"The Minister will see you again."

I raised from my seat, sparring one last nod of thanks to the man before hesitantly walking into the courtroom.

* * *

Needless to say, I was not happy to hear a failing verdict.

"While we wish to respect your wishes on remembering your past, we strongly oppose the chance of the wizarding world being exposed. Your request has been formally rejected."

Boom, done.

Just like that, I was going to lose everything.

I was given a moment to tidy up in a bathroom, given some clean clothes, and then escorted down a different hallway. Numbly I followed after my escort, but my eyes flickered over to a figure in the hall. He was the man I had spoken to earlier, and even from far away I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

 _'Do not be afraid to shake a few branches.'_

I turned and looked ahead of me, wondering what his motif had been for that. The mantra repeating in my head so much that I almost could ignore the constant burn of the ring on my finger. I was handed a leather briefcase that looked a lot like the one Newt had been toting around and shown the front door.

Then I saw the most golden opportunity.

A leather briefcase sat right by the man I had spoken to's feet. Another man was chatting with him and seemed to have put it down to search his pockets for something. The words rattled in my head once more before I tripped on my own two feet and nearly took out the two men.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I exclaimed with embarrassment before picking myself and the suitcase up. The new man sneered at me, giving me an up and down look with a whisper menace on his face before I politely excused myself and continued to follow my escort to the doors.

Once we were outside, surprisingly not going out actual doors but rather the side door to an old building, the man escorting me turned and offered a hand politely to me. I looked at it for a moment.

"I am going to apparate us there Ma'am. I need you to grab my arm." He said patiently. I gulped before gently touching his arm. Immediately the nausea got to me as I was tossed this way and that in the void. When we landed I felt ill again, but the man simply waited for me to gather my bearings before leading me up some steps. It was only then that I really took in the architecture of the city, the odd noises, and lack of electric buzzing (at least the amount I was used to).

The man showed me to a flat that had all the basics I imagined were important in this day and age before turning to me.

"Apologies Miss, but it really is for the best." He said before procuring his wand. I stared down at it for a moment before biting my lip and turning around.

"You seem like a nice guy, I've never done this to a nice guy." I said.

"What-"

I spun around and slammed the suitcase into the side of the man's head. He fell to the ground, but I then hit him once more to make sure he was out before apologizing profusely and then feeling bad and pulling him onto the couch and getting something cool from the fridge for his head.

My feet fled out the door then and down the road, practically jogging with both my purse and suitcase in my hands. Not a clue where I was planning to go, but a single individual clear in my mind as I clutched the leather suitcase tighter.

* * *

 **So...It's been a while...**

 **shortly after my last update my keyboard snapped. Literally shattered, when I was going between classes my bag wasn't properly shut and it fell out and shattered. I do not have any other means to get on the internet save for my phone, so I couldn't write anything until I bought a new ipad keyboard... Which wasn't a big problem. I bought it in february from the states... And it came in 3 days ago. Ugh.**

 **So not too too much has happened... I'm sorry but I was really wanting to push this out before I write a midterm tomorrow. I'm hoping nobody has given up on this story, I really have written a lot for it! If anyone is curious, this is taking place in January of 1926, and the movie will take place in November.**

 **I really want everyone's opinions, I plan to make this a big story and hopefully get on a twice per month updating schedule.**

 **Also someone addressed concern about whether I will be 'glossing over' the abuse. Not sure if I said this, but I tend to put things that will come forth far later in the story in the first few chapters so I can loop back to them. The abuse issues probably won't be overly visible at first, but they will definitely be indicated later on.**

 **PLease review! I need all the motivation I can get right now!**

 **Iland Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 _Janelle_

I scuttled quickly down the sidewalk, praying that I didn't look too conspicuous as I meandered around the corner. The wizard I had knocked out wouldn't be out for very long, and if I didn't hurry there was a likely chance that he would wake up and use his wacko magic abilities to catch me again. So I walked briskly, still trying to appear as though I was simply in a hurry with a certain destination in mind. Blending in, or rather, trying to. Unfortunately I didn't have one, a destination I mean, but nobody needed to know that.

After walking for what seemed like hours- but really was more likely one- I spun a corner and crashed, quite literally, into the person I had been hoping to see.

Newt seemed just as surprised as me, but only for a brief moment before he stepped back. I held a hand to my chest to settle my trembling heart before smiling. The curly haired man didn't quite meet my eyes as he searched me up and down for something. It became obvious then that he had meant to follow me.

"Were you stalking me?" I asked with little apprehension. Newt glanced up at my face before giving a strange half shrug half nod and continuing to look at my person. He took a step around me, still looking down and around. "What are you doing?"

"My Bowtruckle is missing. Most likely it has grasped onto you somewhere." Newt explained before pausing as he stood directly behind me. The lack of space unnerved me, but when I felt him touch my collar I spun around and created space.

"Okay mister, I can search myself." I said, but Newt was fixated on the collar of my coat. Despite that he did take a small step back and gestured for me to continue on. What a gentleman. Reaching up, I flinched when I felt a thin object similar to a stick grasped onto my hand. Keeping control as to not send the tiny creature flying I slowly brought it to the front of my face and marvelled at the tiny creature grasping to my fingers. My eyes must've been enormous as Newt glanced at me before smiling to his 'Bowtruckle'. I looked to him, his now outstretched hand, and then slowly guided my fingers over his for the creature to grasp on. To my surprise, the Bowtruckle didn't want to let go of my hand.

"Pickett, it's time to go." Newt stated, to which the tiny creature gave a cry and held on to my wrist more. It by no means hurt, but watching to tiny creature that resemble a giant stick bug crawl around and interact with the man had me in quite the shock. "Pickett."

Newt tried again, but this time the little thing blew a raspberry at Newt. This time I reacted and gave a short laugh. Newt did not seem nearly as amused though, and raised both his brows. Pickett, as his name seemed to be, crawled up my coat sleeve and settle when he reached my collar. I made no move to stop him and gave a laugh from the small tickle that ensued from the action. The noise of people running, however, brought me back to the current predicament. I huddled myself to the wall, hearing a group of people running past, but it didn't look like they were those magic people.

I turned to Newt- who was still rather distracted by the glaring match he had going with his creature- and grasped his wrist. This seemed to startle him as he actually made eye contact before turning it to my coat collar again.

"I need to hide. Can you please help me?" I asked, nearly begged. Newt glanced at my face then, sucking his lips into his mouth slightly in contemplation. The curly hair shook as he tossed his head lightly to the side with a frown. Worry took over as I glanced back down the street. "Please they'll be here soon and all I'm asking is for an escape."

"How did you manage to escape in the first place?" Newt asked, delicately reaching out for Pickett (who aptly dodged each finger or batted it away). I bit my lip as I heard more people talking and coming around the corner.

"Hit him with-" I paused before spinning and looking down at the trunk I had left on the floor when we ran into one another. The clasp on one side flipped open as soon as I looked at it. This was the reason I wanted to find Newt in the first place.

"How did you get that?" Newt asked. I turned to look at him to see he was absolutely fixated on the case, almost reminding me of a squirrel eying a nut. I didn't have the time to waste though as a shiver went up my spine. Someone was watching me, and I didn't know who or where they were. Picking up the suitcase handle I shoved it into his chest quickly.

"I'll tell you everything if you hide me." I said in a sharp yet pleading tone. Newt instinctively grabbed onto the case, his eyes trailing from it to myself before he blinked once, twice, then looked down again. He sighed before nodding and proffering a hand. I stared at it for a moment, confused as to what I was supposed to do. My face must've said it all as he glanced up at me and made a motion to take it. It was then that I recalled the weird travelling thing they did and felt the colour automatically drain from my face. With a wince, I clasped my hand in his and was instantly regretting it.

I was tossed this way and that, feeling like I was on an unchained roller coaster. It stopped as quickly as it started though, and I fell to my knees and vomited immediately afterwards. Once I was finished I wiped my face with my trench coat before looking up to seeing a very unsurprised Newt.

"Most people throw up, so don't be harsh on yourself." He explained before turning to look around the corner. It was quiet for a bit as he seemed to survey our surroundings. He paused before placing the suitcase on the ground and cracking the locks. "I can't get you out by normal means, but if you hide in here then it'll be fine."

He flipped the lid and immediately noises of different beast like origins came forth. I paled, looking into the case and seeing…. A ladder? He made a shooing motion; clearly we wouldn't have much time. So I jumped in, going down the ladder swiftly.

"Oh and one more thing," Newt began, "don't leave the house."

With that he shut the case. I stared at the building around me and noticed it was rather dilapidated. There were noises like a safari going on outside, so I opted to listen to Newt and simply sit in the case until otherwise instructed. Or I was going to, that is until the little Bowtruckle started to cry.

"What's the matter love?" I cooed to the tiny creature. There's a strong possibility I was already attached, since I had no qualms holding him in my palm and looking him over. Made a reaching motion for the door, and part of me wondered if he was trying to get me killed, or show me something important. I tried to ignore the little creatures cries, but when he sat on my palm and started to pout I rolled my eyes and stood from where I had huddled in a corner.

"Fine but if I die I'm haunting you." I warned, putting him on my shoulder before heading to the door. I wiggled the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Ha! It's locked. Guess we're stuck here."

So imagine my surprise when the little creature seemed undeterred and waddled down my arm and leaped across the space to the handle. It stuck it's arms in the socket, before squeaking at me. Hesitantly, I lifted my hand and turned to the knob. It opened with ease this time. Pickett crawled back up to my shoulder, puffing up a little bit with pride before he squeaked for me to move forward.

I opened the door slowly, half expecting something to jump out at me. However nothing had thus far, so I continued to venture out, marvelling at everything inside.

In front of me was a desert plane that looked to be relatively deserted. I relative, because there seemed to be figures in the distance. I decided not to get too close to anything right now, and simply peered in to all the different landscapes that were weirdly set up. Some spots looked like parts to a hollywood movie set, while others looked similar, but you walked into them and it suddenly felt like they expanded. I marvelled at some of the creatures, seeing the Niffler in his nest of many shiny objects and snickered. He looked at me for a moment, but then turned away with a huff and continued. I likely wasn't his favourite.

While I carried on, Pickett guiding me with his litle squeaks, I could see the other landscapes and creatures currently inside. Mooncalves: shy grey creatures that only come from their burrows on a full moon (but it was permanently a full moon in their area). Erumpent: A huge mythical creature resembling a Rhinoceros, with a horn that could melt anything. Occamy: plumed, two legged serpent with wings. It's shells valued due to the silver content.

These were just a few of the creatures I could identify from that book at first glance. I figured they must be from the book after seeing both the bowtruckle and a niffler. Still was having a hard time wrapping my head around all of that. In the distance of the desert I heard a cry, turned, and saw those creatures running towards me. At first I was excited, but then I saw the shape of them and realized they were rather big, a duo, and they were coming to me quickly.

Large, purple/grey skin, four legged and hairless. Pickett squeaked before tucking into my shirt collar. Graphorns, these were creatures that could be very aggressive and territorial. I quickly tried to recall everything I could from the book, and realized that the only advice that I had was a side note on the page that had said, 'don't run.'

So I stood there, praying to God that I didn't piss myself as the creatures came to a slow job in front of me before stopping a short ways away. The male flapped his tentacles, making a low noise at me, but I had no idea how to respond to it and so I made a soft hum back. He came closer, making that low noise again and letting his tentacles writhe on my shoulders. I hummed again, before he stepped back and the female stepped forward, humming in a similar tone to me. She too put her tentacles on my shoulders and nuzzled into me. I tried my best not to squirm, and as they turned and ran off I couldn't help but feel a little bit exhilarated.

My breathing came out faster, a grin tugging at my lips. This had to have been the coolest thing that had ever happened to me. I started with a small laugh, my breathing getting heavier as a giggle wracked me. I turned, startling when I saw Newt standing there with his pokey stick thing- wand- held carefully. I beamed at him, looking over my shoulder at the graphorns galloping across the desert.

"That was amazing." I gasped, turning back to Newt. In the short spurt of energy I got a bit closer to him. He had actually looked at me in the eye, a softer look in them despite his face remaining closed off.

"They don't normally take to new people, granted new people don't normally come here…." He said, looking down at Pickett on my shoulder.

"Has no one ever seen them? They're amazing! Why would you hide them?" I asked, walking past him to look at the Occamy nest again. They chirped and squeaked at me. I grinned, bending down and cooing at them.

"They're actually banned from the wizarding community. Some wizards are attempting to make them extinct." Newt explained. That sounded awful, a frowned slipped on to my lips as I stood and looked at him. Newt glanced at my eyes before looking at the Occamy's. "That's why I'm collecting them in here, to study them and protect them from others. I'm trying to write a book you see, to show my fellow wizards that these beasts are not dangerous. They're misunderstood."

I smiled softly at him, at the way he affectionately looked at his creatures.

"Well if you show them this I'm sure a lot of people would be won over." I said. Newt glanced at me, looking at me in the eye for a short time again. This time he didn't look away immediately, and I could see the warmth in his eyes that he showed to his creatures.

It was gone a moment later as he looked away and shook his head for a moment. He wiped at his face with a hand, taking a deep breath before he looked at me again. I say 'at' but really he had just looked in my general direction; eyes flitting but never really landing anywhere. I watched him curiously as he stepped away from me and made a following motion.

"I'm thankful," he said while turning to me suddenly. It was abrupt enough that I stumbled into him, but I backed off a moment later. "For saving my creatures, I'm thankful."

"They're your babies." I said as though it were an obvious move. He sucked in his lips, looking away from me before looking back in an awkwardly timed motion.

"I've got you this far, but I'm afraid I'll need to wipe your memories. It's standard procedure for Muggles." He explained, coming up close enough to me so he could reach out at arms length to stand me up straight. He then took a few steps back and took out his wand. I dropped to a defensive stance then and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious! I saved your hind and all you're going to do is make me forget? What am I supposed to do? I can't live a life dying!" The last statement seemed to make him hesitate as he pursed his lips again. I needed to keep going, so I point an accusatory finger in his direction. "You said it yourself! I don't have very much time. So can't you just let me keep this bit of knowledge? At least to know why I'm going to die?"

Newt seemed on the fence of what to do, and it made me want to bolt out of there before he changed his mind. However, like with the graphorns, I stood stalk still and waited for him to say something otherwise. Newt shook his head though, as if shaking out bad thoughts before he looked at me again.

"I'm very sorry, but these creatures mean a lot to me, and if anyone were to find out about them I'm afraid of what they would do. You have been a wonderful ally, however. Because of that, I am deeply sorry. Obliviate."

I stood stalk still as he pointed his wand at me. Half expecting something to happen. When Newt looked at me in confusion and repeated himself, I started to realize that whatever he wanted to do wasn't really working. He tried again before tapping his wand in his hand and pointing again. At this point I raised a brow and slowly crossed my arms.

A few tries later Newt stopped and looked at me with a puzzled expression. I had abandoned all sense of fear, and instead stood quietly, waiting for something to happen.

"Has magic ever worked on you?" He asked while giving me a once over. I felt oddly naked when he stared at me like that a squirmed a bit before looking the other way.

"How should I know? I've only known about magic for maybe a day or two!" I said, shielding myself as he circled me with curious eyes. "And what are you looking for?"

"A means to how you were able to block my spell. Curious, you don't seem anymore impressive than a regular Muggle." He said the last part slightly under his breath before stepping back to consider me. "I suppose the Ministry would lock you up if I brought you back."

My eyes bulged, and I panicked. He saw my expression and shook his head.

"I wouldn't let anyone be locked up for such a reason, that much I will promise you. But I've not a clue what we should do about this then." He looked me over again before his gaze met my eyes and then firmly stared at my shoes.

"Where were you going to next?" I asked. He seemed to wager telling me before spewing it out.

"Ireland was my next stop." He said. I nodded, thinking that would probably be a good place to settle into.

"If you take me there, just to a quiet town, that'll be enough." I said in earnest. Newt looked at me with a puzzled expression before turning to leave, but then whipping back around.

"And you're fine being by yourself? Alone? Not to speak out but you can't be of legal age yet." Newt pointed out, making me huff. The nerve!

"I'm eighteen thank you, and I can take care of myself! I've done it before, so don't worry about me." I said. Newt paused, seeming ready to argue, before he shut his mouth and nodded at me.

"Alright, if you insist."

* * *

 **Somebody reviewed recently and I was in the mood to write. So I updated. I'm easy like that. I'm really curious as to what people think of Newt. He's literally my favourite male character in the entire series because he doesn't fit the stereotypical mould of what a lead male character should be. He's amazing with his creatures too, I genuinely want to be a vet because of HP's mythical creatures when I was younger, so that I share with Janelle.  
**

 **Without further adieu, I shall publish this chapter.**

 **Iland Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 _Janelle_

I am not ashamed of many things that I have done in the past. Actually I'm a rather proud individual of all my accomplishments; good or otherwise. I suppose that, like other women of my age, there were a few little white lies I would tell when asked an embarrassing question, but none of it was wrong or ill meant in any sense.

I am not ashamed of many things, but I am confounded by some. One of those things being how one Newt managed to smuggle me out of London.

At first I expected there to be a lot more drama and drive, but in all actuality I was shipped like a precious pet in the suitcase with no real concerns. When the coast was clear I was invited out and into a compartment on a train to sit and chat. Well, more sitting than chatting. After attempting to start the conversation several times, with no results, I glanced out the window a moment longer before flitting over to the suitcase and opening the lid.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked in a panic. I glanced at him while also slowly going down the step ladder.

"Your creatures hold much better conversations than you do." I said simply before shimmying all the way in. When I landed at the bottom I could instantly hear all the sounds of the different creatures. No more than five steps in and the curly haired man had rushed past me. He paused at the door before turning to look at me. I raised a brow as he shook a finger at me with hesitance.

"I do have to warn you, most of these creatures have been treated unfairly, and as such they have a defensive nature. If you want to see them you must do as I say." He said in a strict tone that didn't suit him. I nodded eagerly before Newt slowly opened the door. I could see the beasts roaming freely, enjoying their own climates happily.

Without speaking, Newt eyed me as I ventured forward. I neared the Erumpet, marvelling at it's size. It glanced at Newt, who had come to stand beside me, and myself before returning to her grazing.

"Beautiful, isn't she? I picked her up in Africa on my first adventure through it. She was attacked by a Nundu." Newt said, gesturing to some claw markings on her shoulder. I glanced at him before looking back to the beast. "She's still a calf, won't be long until she's full grown though. Then the real trouble begins."

I had made a move to step closer, but Newt got in front of me and shook his head.

"I wouldn't recommend it, she can be pretty volatile to other females in her territory." Newt said while the Erumpet snorted at me. I hadn't noticed her raise her head until now, but it was likely a good idea to stop while I was ahead.

"You've really taken care of her." I said, noting the sheen of some sort of gel substance over her wounds, before moving on to the other creatures. I was still enamoured by the Occamy nest, circling back to it and glancing at the small snake like creatures. Newt came over like a proud mother hen and grinned at the beasts. He picked one up carefully and gestured for me to hold out my hands. The creature slid around my arms and nestled itself in with a chirp. I smiled down at it, before looking to the nest and seeing the egg shells for the first time.

"So Occamy eggs really are made of silver." I marvelled at the shiny shells, catching Newt's attention. He nodded, looking sadly at the nest.

"Most Occamy nests have been ransacked for the silver. I managed to save these little guys a few months ago." He explained.

"They're a beautiful creature, so nice to see them so healthy." I said softly, smiling. Newt smiled for a moment before a perplexed look came over him.

"How did you know they had silver eggs?" He asked. I looked down at the Occamy in my hands, gently cooing to it and grinning.

"I read it in a book. Do they really grow to it any space?" I asked, gently handing the creature back to Newt. He in turn placed the little creature back into it's nest.

"Yes they do, but it can be rather tricky to make them expand or shrink. I find a small box and an insect is the best solution." Newt said. I looked around again, gaining an interest in the shiny nest of the Niffler. The creature looked at me before giving a huff and turning it's back to me. I laughed while Newt apologized.

"He's not usually this bad, though I suppose you did give him quite the impression before," he said. I shook my head and turned to Newt to smile.

"These creatures are amazing," I said while sidestepping a large beetle that scuttled by. "How is it that you take care of all of these?"

Newt looked around before motioning for me to follow as he went back to the small hut. He handed me two buckets; one filled with chops of meat and the other filled with dead insects. I followed after him as he lead his way around the creatures, telling me things about them every spare moment.

"I'm a Magizoologist you see. I study them, and hope to teach my fellow wizards that they're not monsters, just misunderstood." Newt explained to me. He looked with such fondness at the beasts that I couldn't help but feel warmed by the image. We had finished feeding rounds and were now sitting on the steps to the hut. Newt caught me looking at him out of the corner of his eye and looked down immediately. His smile faded, surprising me. I would've spoken up, but the noise of a train horn could be softly heard from where we sat.

"We've made it to the next stop." Newt said as he swiftly stood and marched to the ladder. I was a bit taken aback by his sudden swiftness but did my best to follow him.

A few transfers and a day later we had made it to Ireland. Newt had been kind enough to feed me during our trip, to which I offered labour in helping with his creatures. It was wonderful, and I could honestly say it made me want to work with animals, magical or otherwise, so much more. Alas, these fun filled days had to come to an end eventually.

On the station platform to a small town I could not read the name of on the sign from this distance, I began to let my mind wander for a little while. This was the first time I had properly come to terms with my situation, and I expected this to be the last time I would have to deal with anything magical for the rest of my life. Newt shifted from one foot to the other as I stared out amongst the small crowd. This place could barely count for a village, but it was likely going to be the best I'd find in the next little while.

"It was nice to meet you, Janelle," Newt said. I turned back to find him staring at my shoes intently. "I hope you find a good place to stay from here."

A soft smile spread across my lips. I gave a glance to his briefcase before looking back up to his curly locks. Despite staring down at my shoes, the man was much taller than me, I could clearly see his face from my shorter point of view.

"I hope you succeed in your… Magizoology? Well, whatever it is you choose to do, I think you'll do it well." I said, making him take a quick glance at my face before down again. The train's whistle blew again, and Newt turned to jump on it when he glanced back at me. He made quick eye contact, though he held it longer since there was a distance between us.

"Goodbye." Was all he said as the train began to move. I smiled, waving as he moved into the car and disappeared from sight. Newt had been kind enough to give me some money for food and rent, though I refused more than a single day's worth. If there was anything I was good at, it was talking to people. If not talking, then persuading definitely.

As the train vanished from sight, I turned and made my way into the town. It was tiny, like I had said before, but I didn't realize that 1920's tiny was a lot tinier than what I was used to. The sign said a population of a few hundred, but there seemed to be a lot of Inns through the town. As I walked, I noticed a lot of people in these Inns, and a lot of people who looked to come from an array of ethnicities.

Choosing a less crowded pub, I meandered in and settled myself near the back. It was rustic looking, though I suppose it wasn't rustic for the times. Gosh this would take forever to let it sink in. That I was nearly a century in the past. My skull hurt, along with my ring, just thinking about it. I hung my head, leaning on the table in front of me and sighing.

"You look like you need a drink."

My head snapped up to that, surprised when a mug of fowl smelling liquid was placed in front of me. I cringed inwardly but smiled to the barmen as he stood there with his arms crossed and smiling smugly at me. His flaming red hair was the most defining characteristic, along with his blue eyes that shone down at me with mirth.

"How kind, but I must pass. I can't afford any luxuries." I replied. The man chuckled before shaking his head.

"That ain't a lie Miss. Most folk who come through here are in the same boat. Yet they drink and gamble their money away. That's how I make my money, feeding yer gluttony." He said. I glanced at the drink before shaking my head.

"I'll drink, if you wouldn't mind helping me find a job." I negotiated, poking lightly at the mug. The man raised a brow.

"You hiding from something Miss? Most folk who come here are trying to get away. Not many o' them stay." He said with a curious expression. I smirked, but shook my head slowly.

"I'm turning over a new leaf." I baited. He stood for a moment, sizing me up, before glancing behind the counter.

"Let us see what the Missus says first."

* * *

I would like to say that I like my job. Actually, it wouldn't be a huge stretch to say I did. Thomas and Jolene, the owners of the pub, were good people. All I had to do was pick up a tray and start serving. The next thing I knew I was hired and had a place to stay. They seemed to type to take in strays often. I heard from a few customers they always took in young kids that looked wayward. Apparently I was the one that looked the best in shape yet.

As much as I would like to say I felt great in this job, I didn't. Because every time I got comfortable, every time I felt a wee bit happy, I remembered that I wasn't where I wanted to be. I didn't have the internet to occupy me for hours on end. I didn't have the freedom to wear whatever style of clothes suited my body. I didn't talk about cellphones or technology or the crazy stuff that I had seen since getting here.

I had nobody.

I was nobody.

So a little part of me cried every night when I went to sleep without saying goodnight to my family. No matter how horrid they were, they were always, always there. I would tear up in the morning, waking to the sun in my face instead of my phone. I couldn't socialize long distance either, I couldn't do so much and it was like I was going to explode from the culture shock. Most nights I cried in my room, the weight of reality setting in.

After three weeks, things started to get a bit better. I still hated this with an intense passion and had no idea where I would be going after this, but I would get up each morning and throw myself through the motions anyways. To play up the role I was given I would amplify my youth by staring at eye candy, whenever it did come through the door.

I was rather confident with myself, at ease with my body and appearance, and very comfortable with how I was perceived by in the world. Men definitely noticed me, and I noticed them. I was a bit of a sucker for big muscles and curly delivery boy, Jonah, often glanced my way when we crossed paths. As a distraction I threw myself into flirting with him without actually going up to him.

I had been staring at him for such a long time that I almost missed when a customer came into the pub. It was mid day on and Sunday, so we hadn't been expecting anyone today. However Thomas always liked the pub to be open even for a few hours, just in case. Maybe it had been a good idea. After all the man that he just entered had already come several times in the past week. The man sat at a stool, holding his index finger high.

"One of whatever you got." He said in a dismissive fashion. I already had it prepared and slid it down to him with a smile. The man glanced up at me before smirking at my swiftness. "Am I that predictable?"

"Consistent is the word I would use." I said with a wryness to my smile. The man chuckled before taking a swig. When he placed it back down a long sigh came from his lips. "May I ask what your business in town is?"

The man paused, giving me a harsh stare.

"My business is not your business young lady." He said sharply. I raised a brow before busying myself with cleaning the bar.

"Most people in this town come and then go. Yet you appear to linger. People 'round here don't like it, and sometimes they get antsy. I'm sure you know the feeling, like you're under surveillance." I said in the same dismissive tone. The man glared, but it broke to a smirk.

"This coming from an English woman hiding out in Ireland? What's got you with your tail between your legs?" He asked. I paused, before glancing up at him. He waved a hand. "Don't worry, I'd rather keep myself out of whatever mess you got yourself in."

I paused in my cleaning, before doing small circles on a spot that just wouldn't clean up.

"I was wrong, and it cost me a lot." Was all I could come up with that didn't sound insane. The man was quiet, before he downed his beer and sighed.

"Well, considering you've served me and given me an intellectual conversation, though I'm not quite sure what provoked you to," he said with a smirk, "I'll have to call it a day." He said while reaching into his wallet for notes. I had glanced down at his hands, but they strayed past that and to his open jacket. What lay inside had me paler than a ghost.

A long stick, that looked painfully familiar.

A wand….

He had a wand.

I turned around to take his glass and clean it, trying to steel myself, but when I turned back to gather the money I found a rather large tip in the pile of coins and notes. A short gasp left my lips as I watched the man retreat out the door. I stared at the money for a long moment before an unsettling feeling settled in my gut. Something about the entire exchange didn't sit right with me, and I worried that this man already knew who I was.

I rushed out the door, standing in the street and barely able to see the man's back. Even if I ran from here I likely would still lose him. So I went back inside and pretended everything was okay. Though I knew that it most certainly wasn't.

* * *

It was probably closer to midnight, and I still couldn't sleep out of fear that he was going to get me, that I heard it.

It wasn't a peculiar noise, but rather a pained one. The sound was of a cry, sounding like an eagle, at least from what I recalled it sounding like. I sat there, in the dark, listening to the sound from my open window, before I finally gave up sleep and pulled my clothes back on and tiptoed out of the upstairs to the pub and out the door.

I followed the sound for a short while, thinking that nobody stirred because the noise wasn't overly suspicious. However, I wasn't about to just leave a creature to it's misery. At the very least I could see if I could stop the crying.

What I had expected was a felled bird, perhaps one with a broken wing that needed to be nursed back. What I hadn't expected, was the massive creature that was sprawled against a tree. It cried once more, and I could see from where I stood that one of it's wings was damaged. The creature was large, about the size of a large horse. With wings and a hind end exactly like a horse. The front, however, reminded me of a hawk or eagle. With talons on it's front feet and a sharp beak. I took a step closer, marvelling at the silver gleam the non-bloody feathers gave off.

The poor creature, whatever it was, was definitely hurt. I took another step closer and snapped a twig under my foot. The creature shot it's head up and zeroed in on me. It rose to it's full height, flapping it's good wing and screeching at me. I remained frozen, uncertain of what I should do before it began to charge at me.

"Stupefy!"

The creature was thrown back, letting out a cry again. I winced on it's behalf, watching with shock as the man from the pub stood in front of me.

"You should be in bed young lady." He scolded. I looked between him and the creature, seeing a glimpse of fear in the bird like eyes before it crouched.

"I-I heard it crying." I said, not sure what I should do.

"Yeah, I meant to be quick, but the creature was too fast for me." He said before holding his wand up to the creature. My heart sank at his words and the realization of just how the creature was injured came to light.

"You did this to it?" I felt sick, like I should vomit. The man looked at me with disgust.

"Don't you pity it! That thing is a monster." He said, turning to the winged beast again. I shook with sorrow and fury, ready to hit him or jump in the way. Whatever it took at that second to stop the beast from being harmed. The pitiful whine it gave off a moment later had me geared for action. I never got to take part in it though because a rather familiar figure appeared.

"I think I can take it from here." Newt said as he stood up to the other man. Said man rolled his eyes, before looking from the creature to Newt.

"You can't be serious! It's a bloody monster!" He shouted. His attention fully taken by Newt left me quietly behind him. I looked around, finding a fair sized tree branch.

"That creature is in pain, and if you don't lower your wand he will be in more pain." Newt tried to reason, his voice calm but authoritative. The man sighed, shaking his head before taking his wand from the creature and turning it on Newt.

"Then somebody will have to-"

He didn't get to finish, as I had bashed him over the head rather hard with the branch. It hit him so hard that it cracked, splinters going flying everywhere. Newt looked from the comatose man to me. His eyes shone with recognition then as though he hadn't realized it was me before. He wasn't the only one to react though, as the noise of the cracking wood caused the creature to jump up and screech again.

The creature squared off with me. It's eyes locking onto mine, a rage building inside of those orbs.

"Bow!" Newt said hastily. I glanced at him, only to see him doing as he commanded. So I immediately dropped to one knee and bowed. The creature flailed above me, but I listened for Newt's instructions, hoping he wasn't going to leave me in the dark. Instead I got grabbed and yanked through that inside tunnel that I believe Newt told me was 'apparating' before finding myself against a tree next to Newt a ways away from the beast.

I could see from where I leaned, nauseously, against the tree that the spot I had previously been occupying was where the beast stood. It's claws had pierced the dirt where I had been standing. Looking down I could see Newt had the sense to grab the unconscious man as well. I gulped nervously, glancing at Newt for some sort of guidance. He was the expert in all things magic and animal right? Newt looked at me, a focus in his eyes I wasn't familiar with.

"I'm going to get closer to the Hippogriff. But he's very distressed right now. So I need you to stay here and make sure this gentleman doesn't interrupt. Can you do that for me?" He said in such a calming tone that I instantly felt lulled by in and nodded automatically. Newt vanished, apparating away from me and appearing on the far side of the Hippogriff. No wonder why it looked so regal. Body of a horse and head of an eagle. I could faintly recall the notes written down in the book and felt embarrassed when I realized my mistake of looking the creature in the eye.

Peaking out from behind the tree, I managed to watch Newt as he slowly began to get closer to the frail creature. The Hippogriff grunted, narrowing it's gaze onto the young man. I held my breath as Newt gently bowed before stepping back in his crouched position. He didn't move a muscle as the creature eyed him. Through a series of trial and error Newt managed to get close enough to the creature that the Hippogriff bowed. Newt stood up and gently reached a hand out. However, my attention was taken from the beautiful moment when a groan could be heard from behind me.

Turning, I squeaked in surprise at the now sitting upright man. Without a thought I kicked him with my heel, knocking him out cold once more. The moment of victory was short lived though, as I realized there was tension in the air. Turning, I realized I now stood in view of the still very livid Hippogriff. It reared up, once again glaring at me like it had before. This time, however, I bowed immediately. I could hear Newt hushing the creature, which was probably the only thing keeping me from being destroyed.

"You startled him." Newt commented. I would've glared at him, but I couldn't move from my position. There was a paused before Newt spoke again. "Try and take a step forward."

"What?!" I whispered harshly. This man was going to get me killed.

"He's listening to you now. Hippogriffs have been known to be more attentive to females." There was a pause as I didn't move an inch. "You can do this."

I hesitated before taking a short step forward. When nothing happened I took another. When I had arrived to be about ten feet from the duo I stopped. Newt was silent as I stayed there before I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Look."

So I did, and it was quite the marvel that I laid my eyes upon. The Hippogriff was bowing to me. While that feature wasn't necessarily incredible, the feeling of it gave me a rush of excitement. A grin spread across my face. The Hippogriff stood tall, and Newt then glanced at the broken and bloody wing.

"Now comes the hard part." He said, looking from me to his briefcase in his hands.

That line was probably the only thing to wipe the smile off my face.

* * *

Through some creative tinkering and rummaging, we finally managed to coax the injured beast into the case. It took a lot of negotiation from Newt to even get me to help, considering I wasn't sure how it would even fit, but I found, with only mild surprise, that the creature slid in easy. From there Newt began getting medicine ready while instructing me how to make it's bed and what bandages he would need. Surprisingly enough we worked well together; Newt a good teacher and I a good listener. Within an hour the Hippogriff was fed and resting in his own home quietly. His wing tucked and wrapped into his side.

I washed the blood off of my hands into a soapy bucket of water, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the suitcase had running water. Why anyone would ever leave was beyond me. While I washed Newt came up to me, having already cleaned himself off and check his other beasts. He has a placid smile on his face, looking satisfied with himself.

"You did a good job."He said quietly. I smiled, shaking my hands free of water and taking a towel he offered.

"I only did well because I had a good teacher." I insisted, making him look at my shoes. His smile remained though, he definitely was feeling good today. A moment later I glanced over to the Hippogriff now snoozing away in a bed of straw. "It'll be strange, going back to the pub after this."

There was a pause before Newt stepped away and into the hut. I stayed where I was, only moving when he returned with a button down and trousers.

"You'll need to clean yours, I'm afraid it's got blood on it again." He said, staring intently at the smears of Hippogriff blood on it. I nodded, taking the offered clothing and retreating to the hut to change. I did so quickly, rolling the sleeves and legs of the clothing up to fit me. The pants barely fit around my hips but were rather long. The shirt very much oversized on my small bust and frame. Newt hadn't moved very far from where he was, seeming to be thinking hard on something.

"Newt?" I asked. He spun around quickly, looking at me and then down. A frown was on his lips as he then looked back at me thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" He asked. I frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You knew how to greet almost every creature here. Even ones I didn't initiate you to look at. And you knew facts about them that no muggle should know." He said in a flurry of words. I shook my head before wrapping my arms around myself.

"I told you, I read them in a book." I said, thinking of home as I said this.

"I can't say I've ever heard of such a book." Newt admitted, though it wasn't in a tone that told me he didn't believe my words. I gave a soft smile.

"That's because I read it in 2011. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." I said, recalling the small handwritten novel. Newt looked curious again.

"Can you recall the author?" He asked, making me think. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was-" I paused and looked up at him and finally putting two and two together. "Newt Scamander."

He looked me in the eyes then. I nodded as if confirming my own memories.

"Newt Scamander was the author. And the book- it was handwritten in a small leather bound notebook and-" I stopped when Newt produced the very same notebook from his pocket. I looked up at him, then back to the book. He handed it to me and I flipped through the painfully familiar writing. The novel wasn't nearly complete, but it was definitely filled in. I grinned at this, looking back up to Newt. He looked down at me with a new curious light in his eyes.

"Looks like you've made the impact on me for a while now." I said, positively beaming. Yet this brought on another strange feeling as I recalled what else laid inside the shoe box in 2011. What other things in there were real? I wasn't certain, but I pushed it aside as Newt spoke.

"Would you…. Perhaps…" He trailed off and looked at my shoes again. "If it's not too much, perhaps you would prefer a job… Here….."

My eyes widened, shocked he had even offered. I didn't think he was much of a people person, never mind a person who shared their things. However as he took the small book back I could see a million questions behind his eyes.

"I'm under the impression my personal copy didn't find it's way to you on accident. So I would like it very much if you could help me with this puzzle." Newt said, though I wondered when exactly he had had this change of heart. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though, and I nodded hastily. Newt looked at me again before dropping his gaze and smiling.

"Well, I'd be blessed to have such an opportunity, Mr. Scamander, if you would have me."

* * *

 **Hey all. I updated again. Look at me go.**

 **One day I shall look back and cry at how rush this chapter was, but in the mean time I'm going to ignore that in favour of getting another chappy published.**

 **I really like writing about Newt, but it's tough to really get a sense of his character yet. So I'm kind of just winging it, like I do everything else in my life. From what I gather of Newt's character, Jay is going to be the frustrated one in the relationship for a loooooong time. Poor girl doesn't know what she's in for.**

 **Also, the next few chapters are going to be pretty much Jay learning about the Wizarding World, and Newt collecting beasts. Is there any beast in particular you would love for them to meet? I've already got one side arc planned but was hoping for another one before we reach the movie. It should be about 10 chapters, so I have time to fill!**

 **Please drop a review with your preferred beast. Also, which is your favourite? I personally love the Nundu and Occamy the most!**

 **Without further adieu, I shall publish this chapter.**

 **Iland Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 _Janelle_

Not two weeks later did I realize just how incessant of a traveller Newt Scamander really was.

For a start, he had a bloody terrible habit of wandering off. Not even the good kind of wandering off, but rather the kind that made me desperately cling to his suitcase so that he would not completely forget about me.

More than once Mr. Scamander had left me standing, or sitting, all alone in public or a hotel. Most of the times he preferred avoiding society all together, which I didn't mind save for the fact that it made getting lost all the more easier.

We backpacked through forests when we could. At first this seemed wonderful; getting to see the outdoors and look after magical creatures left and right. In the suitcase there was a small cabin that had been broken from when we had to coerce the Griffin in a while ago. Newt had since fixed it to contain two rooms. One for each of us, though Newt's also was housing the Swooping Evil which had the horrible habit of trying to jump scare me. The bugger knew it startled me too and seemed to make a habit of it.

Newt wasn't necessarily trying to ditch me in any of the aforementioned adventures; at least I expected not considering he invited me along. However it became very apparent that while the man was excellent in his care for his beasts he often put himself second, or even third. This became the most obvious when he moved on to Africa. The continent was huge and apparently held many magical creatures in it. We were in Egypt, and one minute Newt was showing me a Sphinx and the next he had apparated (he explained it as a sort of travelling ability) closer to look at something else. Of course that adventure I held tightly to the case so that he wouldn't leave me behind in the arid and hot climate.

That was the least of my concerns though as Newt, being Newt, forgot to properly cover himself with any sort of protection from the sun. That night we had settled into the case and just as I was settling in to bed from feeding the animals I could hear Newt wincing and cursing from the room next door. At first I figured he was working with the Swooping Evil, but when I didn't hear his usual arguments with the creature I realized he was alone. Then after another few minutes of him moving around I sighed before getting out of bed to investigate. What I came across was almost comical.

I knocked on the door gently, and when he said to come in I nearly died when I opened the door. There was Newt, sitting on his bed without a shirt, and looking like a northerner on vacation to the tropics. There was a distinct line as to where he was pasty white and then alarmingly red from a sun burn. From the looks of it he was trying to get comfortable to sleep as well. I tilted my head to the side, watching him for a moment with slight amusement, before noting how uncomfortable he looked.

"Have you never gotten a sunburn before?" I asked, surprised at how he looked over his burned skin. He glanced at me momentarily before shaking his head a bit and looking down.

"Must've forgot the charm. It's usually not this bad." He muttered as I took a step closer. I saw the angry lines around his neck, his face, arms, and parts of his back, that was visible beneath his wifebeater, where the sun had bled through his light shirt. It was pretty bad, and something needed to be done about it.

Well I don't know about any charms, but I have a solution for bad sunburns." I said before holding my finger up and backing away. "Just wait here for a moment."

I left and went to our tiny makeshift kitchen. Once in there I made a cup of tea but added several tea bags I grabbed a few clean rags and placed them in the tea before returning to Newt's room. He hadn't moved much, so I gently took the cooled rags and wrung them slightly of liquid.

"This will feel odd at first, but it will help your burns. Just place them over your skin and leave them for the night. It will be loads better in the morning." I said before offering the cloth to him. Newt gave me a look before taking the cloth and gently laying it over his skin. After an initial tense up from the cool sensation he relaxed a bit.

"The tannins in the tea will break down the taut layer of skin that is burned so new skin can reform faster." I explained. Newt took the other rang from the bowl and stared curiously at his covers arms.

"Muggles have such fascinating methods and solutions." He said almost under his breath. I smiled before standing up.

"Good night, Newt." I said before making to leave. Newt threw a goodnight back to me as I left the room.

* * *

The next few days were filled with intense travel. Apparating to locations still made me nauseous, and honestly I preferred walking even if it was for long distances.

After leaving the town I had rested in we immediately shopped for appropriate travelling attire. Of course not many women wore trousers in this day and age, let alone travelled the country side with a man she was not romantically attached to. Yet Newt was very accommodating and kind about it every step of the way. He helped me find mens clothing before using magic to resize them for me. I now had several pieces of clothing here instead of the pour done dress I had been wearing when I first arrived and the other one I had acquired in my stay. I wore boots that laced tightly to my legs. The leather being sturdy and guarding against the elements. Yet breathable enough to endure in the heat. Loose dark trousers hung just thinly off my frame and sat high on my waist. I did manage to get a ladies blouse and took to tying my hair in a long braid down the back of my head. It swung against my lower back when I walked. The last thing I had acquired was a long beige trench coat that was just like the ones I remembered seeing in old detective movies.

I may have looked strange to most people, but seeing as we spent most of our time in the wild I tended to ignore the simplicities of appearance. Instead I elected to just get up and go, an oddly refreshing idea. One of the best things about being with Newt was he didn't mind or at least never mentioned my haggard appearance. And if he did care? Well, he was wise enough to not say a word. The other benefit to him was that he didn't mind my incessant questions. He answered them to the best of his ability when I asked about magic. What's this? What's that? Why is that thing a funny colour? An you do magic without a wand?

Most questions he answered without a problem. A few times, especially ones that teetered into personal information, he tended to not answer. Which I understood, seeing how private he acted most days. Yet he never slowed me down when I asked questions about his creatures. He told me things he hadn't bothered to write in his book; like how ticklish a Niffler was, or that an Occamy can imprint on a human and become more affectionate. Little things that really put a perspective on the beasts I never had before. I enjoyed every new thing I learned, and honestly I never wanted it to stop.

I looked over to Newt as we sat quietly against a tree. The shade was cooling us as we slowly trekked away from the desert and back into jungle. We apparated a lot due to the non-magical creatures being quite aggressive in these parts. If it wasn't by jaws then the humidity would surely be the thing to do me in. I leaned back and took note of the sunburn on Newt's neck. Like I had expected it had healed quickly and Newt in turn had several questions for me. However they were all quite quick and coarse. As if asking too many things was taboo. I didn't take it personally though, as the man had been alone for quite a while. He likely was just used to keeping to himself, which I would respect as much as I could.

"We'll be stopping by a muggle town soon." Newt said suddenly. He once again didn't make eye contact and shifted nervously. "If there are any things you may need that may be the time to get them. However this is a very small village so I'm not certain what they could offer."

"Well I don't need anything, we could just skip over it if you want." I said, thinking about how Newt said we'd see a runespoor soon enough. They were one of my favourite beasts by far. Newt shifted a bit before standing.

"There's something I want to be certain of first." Newt explained before I rose to stand with him. We continued on then, taking our time as we walked due to the heat. It was quiet for a moment before Newt spoke again. "I suppose it's a bit redundant to say, but there should be no mention of magic while we are here."

I smiled over to Newt, who looked at me quickly before looking away.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I said before continuing my venture.

We arrived at the village soon enough. It looked one part like a normal village, but the buildings were made of clay and wood combinations instead of the brick I was used to. The dark colours of everyone's skin made us look that much more exotic. As we walked I marvelled at the children playing in the streets, finding them dashing around looking rather adorable. However I noticed one girl off to the side, just watching the rest play from under a loose wrap that hung around her body. She eyed them wistfully before her orbs turned to me. I realized then that I had stopped walking to stare at her so I shook my head and continued walking.

We walked through the village, many people stopping to look at us. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, like I was somehow intruding, so I sidled up to Newt to whisper to him.

"Newt, what are we doing here?" I asked, but was stopped when a hulk of a man came walking out and stood before us. I stared up at him with discomfort as Newt remained the same. Well, at least one of us an deal with the fear. Newt stayed calm as the man opened his mouth.

"You returned, Mister Scamander." The man said. I was shocked to here a rough English come from his lips. Not the type of person to assume others knew my language I was very shocked at what I heard.

"Of course sir, I am writing a book about travel, and have brought an assistant with me to help recount my story." Newt said easily, though never looking directly at the man. I sensed an easiness in the giant when he saw Newt, but now I knew why. It was because it was Newt, a rather passive man, and a woman who had come to town. Obviously we meant no harm and even if we did it wouldn't be much. I supposed there were benefits to looking extra passive. The man looked down at me fleetingly before looking at Newt again.

"I would keep a close watch. There are many animals that lurk at the edges of the village. The wild is no place for women." The large man said before Newt responded. I was having a hard time keeping up with what they were saying because I was absolutely livid. Who the Hell did this man think he was? Bloody Hell he could've been the queen I still would've clocked him one.

As if sensing my anger despite my calm façade Newt soon made for the outskirts of the small village. There couldn't have been more than fifty people in this town, but I got the feeling that not many people came through this way. Once we were a bit of a distance Newt leaned own to quietly speak as we walked.

"I apologize for this but we must stay here for the day. There is something I need to see." Newt explained again to me. I huffed, frustrated as he continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

"But what could you possibly want to see here?" I asked. However before we could answer I saw something rather revolting.

It had been hidden by the buildings before, but now stood in clear view for us. It was a stand that had what looked to be a straw doll large enough to imitate a person. However the doll was half burnt and hanging from a noose. It swung slightly in the breeze, just enough for me to glimpse a sign behind it. I couldn't read what was written in their language, but I could understand from the imagery of the stick that the straw man held exactly who it was aimed at. Newt and I had stopped to see the display, and now I looked up at him with concern.

"They are very against magic in this village." Newt said without a hint of worry in his tone. I was practically shaking and here he was just admiring the view.

"You have to leave." I said quickly, making Newt look down in my general direction.

"What?" He asked with a quirked brow. I practically shooed at him.

"Just tell me what you need to know and I can look for you. But you. Need. To leave." I said while motioning for him to go. Newt frowned at me, though seemed almost amused by my attitude.

"Are you…. Worried for me?" Newt began. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Of course I am! We're partners, aren't we?" I asked. Newt sobered up to it before looking into my eyes briefly and then away.

"Of course, but you don't need to worry about me, Janelle. I will be fine." Newt said definitively before continuing to walk off. I stood there, surprised for a moment, before watching after him. That had to be the first time he'd called me by my first name. For a person who was very closed off, I was beginning to think he and I were getting closer. Albeit at a snails pace. We'd been travelling for over three weeks together and never had he used my given name, save for a handful of times.

Halting that thought I noticed a small person hobbling their way down the street. It was the tiny girl from earlier, and she was limping at a snails pace with some old styled crutches. Something tensed in the back of my neck when she stopped. She was very tiny with some of the darkest skin I'd seen amongst the village. It only made her eyes stand out that much more as she turned and stared at me. A tremor ran through me as I watched the girl. Yet the longer I watched, the more I noticed a voice in the back of my head. Whispering.

 _There's no such thing as magic._

* * *

 **Hey all! Normally I would come at you with an excuse as to why I didn't update in forever, but the sad reality is I just needed a break. I recently began acting, and physically creating characters is very exhausting. To be honest, I just want to nap right now my brain has been so terribly overworked. Originally this chapter was meant to be much longer, but alas I am getting tired and don't want to leave all my wonderful readers hanging with nothing for longer. I apologize for the long break and the highly inconsistent writing.**

 **Also, I am absolutely amazed by how popular this story is. Seriously guys, this story has almost the same amount of readers as my most popular story (The Outsider) *shameless plug* that has been going on much, much longer. So thank you to my amazing readers, youa re really awesome and I appreciate you takign the time to read this story.**

 **I asked this before but will ask again, is there any sort of scene you really want between Newt and Janelle? I've planned the plot to the story, but the romance has not really been over thought at this point and I'm really urious what kind of scenes y'all like in romance.**

 **Again, a big thank you for dropping by, and apologies for such a short chapter.**

 **Iland Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _Janelle_

Newt and I planned to stay in town that night. There was something about the place that bothered me, and it wasn't just the straw man hanging outside. It was like a weight was being placed on my shoulders. A tension was in the air; straining against my very being.

Since we had arrived I was having nothing but headaches. I was dizzy and even had to take a rest for a few hours. My dreams were dark, but I woke with the sense that I had been running from something, with my limbs locked and tense. When I awoke a while later it was almost time for dinner, and I felt a bit better, but I had a feeling that a walk would help clear my head. So I let Newt know about it and promised not to wander too far before meandering away.

I may not have had a clear understanding with Newt about what 'far' was, but I had wandered for quite a while. As I did my head cleared considerably, which was a good thing since I didn't want to bother Newt with a nightmare, especially when he looked completely distracted. There had been a hesitation before my hike and I almost considered hiding away in the case for the night, but Newt had made it lear that we couldn't open the case until we left. Which was extremely difficult when I worried for the Hippogriff we picked up earlier. He was quite timid once he trusted you and very easy to be around. His wing was almost on the mend, and the beautiful creature had taken to travelling the desert next to the Graphorns. They got along well enough for the time being, though it was obvious the beast was ready to be freed once it healed up.

I walked a little bit further into the wilderness, enjoying the lowering heat as the sun had begun to set. Stopping for a little while, I took a deep breath in while closing my eyes before letting it out slowly. Feeling much better than I had just a little while ago helped my resolve to return to the village. That is, until I heard the snap of a twig.

I flinched and forced myself not to spin around too fast. Rather I turned very slowly to where I had heard the noise. While I wasn't family with all of the types of plants in Africa I was fairly familiar with seeing the tall grasses by now, which were lined up along the side where I heard the twig snap. My initial reaction was to slowly vacate the area without alerting whatever was lurking in the tall grass that I had become aware of their presents. Those ambitions were dashed when I heard the faint sound of giggling from the same direction.

Perhaps I was cursed to forever be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Regardless, there was no way I would leave a child to the jaws of whatever was lurking. So I plucked up my courage and listened for the giggling again. It appeared, and guided me as I made my way into the tall grass.

This was so stupid….

I'm such an idiot…

Yet I ventured through anyway. Thankfully I made it to my destination in one piece, but was extremely shocked at who I found.

It was the same girl from before. The small girl that had been covered by a loose dress. The same colourful array as earlier in the day adorned the cloth. Her face looked so much brighter though, a light was in her eyes that I had not seen dominated them. She was giggling right up to the point that I had popped out of the grass and into was looked to be a tiny clearing where the grass had been either plucked or flattened. Here eyes looked right up to me and I was entranced by the startling depth of her black eyes. She had the darkest skin I'd ever seen, and in the setting sun it looked beautiful.

It took a moment for me to focus, but when I did it dawned on me that a child- and judging by the crutches set next to her that I had witnessed being used before, a cripple- was the one swooning. She stared at me for half a second with the mirth filled orbs before the lips pulled back over her teeth in a grin slowly lowered. The warmth in her eyes cooled significantly; it was as though I had intruded on a special moment.

"Are you alright?" I blurted out suddenly. The intensity of her dark gaze on me mimicked the sensation of ants crawling all over my body. I was shifting my weight around quite a bit in discomfort, yet at the same time trying not to look threatening as the tiny girl looked like she was ready to turn tail and run- erm…. Hobble….. Away.

The small girl just stared at me with an untrusting gaze as I remained my distance from her. She didn't say anything, just sat there like a stone statue, practically willing me to leave with her eyes. I calmly settled down on one knee so as to look smaller and less intimidating. Like I was trying to near a wild animal.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you're awfully far from the village. Would you like to come back with me?" I asked, slowly raising a hand and gesturing for her to come with me. The little girl looked startled suddenly, and looked to the sky. Perhaps she hadn't realized how late it had become? She attempted to jump up before wincing and falling back down. I fought my instinct to run to her, and instead asked to come closer.

"Can you understand me? I can help you, if you want." I said, looking at the dress she wore and noting only one leg sticking out the bottom of the hem. My mind wandered to it, and I wondered what the story behind this girl was.

"I'm late. I'm late!" The girl cried in English. She tried to get up again, this time succeeding. I slowly followed behind her, careful to not scare her, though the girl seemed to have practically forgotten me. I reached out to her on reaction when she fell yet again.

"I can help you-"

I was cut off when something leaped overtop the girl and knocked me to the ground. A scream died in my throat as the air was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe and so I closed my eyes and tensed up. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with jaws and a low growl that made me want to sprint off into the distance. It's breath was awful, and the drool dribbled down onto my neck as it let out a deafening roar. It's neck puffed up, the spines all over it's body prickled me as it's huge paws rested on either side of my shoulders. If it had landed on top of me it would definitely had broken something.

Perhaps this is what it felt like, staring death in the face. In this case it felt like I was about to be swallowed whole.

"NANA NO!" I heard from behind the beast. The tiny voice of the girl shouting could barely be heard above the blood pounding in my ears.. Almost immediately the creature backed off of me, but it certainly had no problem glowering and giving one more warning growl. It took me another moment to get off the ground and ease my pounding heart. I took in a slow breath before touching myself all over to be sure I hadn't died from the fright.

The little girl hobbled up to me, looking at me from the ground. Her eyes were wide with worry, and I was beginning to understand why she was so wary in the first place.

"Did….. Did you just-" I began but stopped when I couldn't figure out the exact words I wanted to use. My breathing was still ragged, and it took a minute for me to regain my bearings. I nearly lost it again when I watched the little girl hobble over to the the beast and settle a hand on it's head. The beast purred like a giant cat and gently pressed into the palm, despite the hand hardly covering any of the creature's head. It was only a moment later, as I tried to stand up again, that I realized exactly what this animal was.

Large cat, expansive neck, sharp spines all over… Sweet Jesus…

"That's….. Tha-that's a Nundu….." I began before feeling dizzy and sick all over. But the Nundu's breath was supposed to be poisonous. Or was it an option?

"Her name is Nana," the little girl explained as she looked to me. "She's really friendly, but not to strangers."

I remained a ways away from them, just staring at the massive beast turned house cat as the little girl scratched behind one of Nana's ears. She was practically a pet! The most dangerous animal I had ever read about- a pet! I paled at the thought of Newt attempting to make a pet out of one of these beasts. He would do it too…..

"How? When did you….? I…. I don't understand…." I began, confused. The little girl tilted her head at me.

"You called her a….. Nundu?" She asked. I nodded, gesturing to the large kitten that settled down beside the girl. Curled up around the girl like a cat around her kitten. I marvelled for a moment at the sight, not quite believing my eyes, before explaining myself.

"A Nundu is a type of mythical creature. They're usually quite ferocious- so I've heard….. How exactly did you…. Well…. Tame her?" I asked while taking a curious step forward. The Nundu glanced at me, but otherwise did nothing. The girl sat with her back against the belly of the beast, looking completely comfortable and relaxed. The sight was still alien to my eyes.

"Nana's mother died when she was very young. I found her with her mother's corpse. She was sick and I thought she was going to die, so I took care of her until she was strong enough. Then….." The girl trailed off and pulled up the hem of her dress. I could see clearly now that just beyond the knee she was missing her left leg. It was wrapped, but there was no blood or anything on the bandage, so perhaps it was getting old.

"I was attacked by a lion, and I thought I would die, when Nana saved me. She's protected the village since then." The girl explained while looking fondly at her companion. Nana rested her head as I sat on the ground a distance from them. The story was fascinating. The only things I knew about a Nundu were the stories I had read in Newt's book. I was curious to know more about this massive beast who scared the life out of many witches and wizards.

"You look to have a great bond." I said with a small smile. The girl looked at me, then mimicked my smile.

"My name is Asha." She said before half bowing. I did the same back.

"Janelle."

She paused and looked at me before quirking her brow in curiosity.

"You…. Said she was…. Mythical? What does that mean?" She asked. I froze, not certain what to say to her. Should I mention magic? Surely this little girl wouldn't be upset with the concept? But what if she said something to the villagers? If Newt got hurt…..

"It's….. Well, it's something that has to do with magic." I said, diving right in. Surely someone who was currently petting a Nundu wouldn't be so perturbed by the notion of magic…. Right? The little girl looked suspicious, but not closed off as she looked at me.

"You believe in magic?" She asked. I smiled at the undertone of curiosity. There was no hostility from the girl at all.

"Believe? I've seen it." I explained. Her eyes widened, an excitement took over her.

"So that means you're a witch?!" She asked. I laughed at her awe but shook my head.

"I'm just a muggle- um…. Normal person. But I do know a few witches and wizards." I explained. She looked to be practically bouncing in her seat. Even Nana looked at her curiously as she wiggled happily. To my surprise something cold touched my nose. I looked up to see snow slowly falling from the sky. On closer inspection it was only happening above the two of us. I looked at it before back to Asha. She looked at the pretty snow falling too before back to me. I smiled in awe.

"Did you just…?" I began to ask, but I didn't need to finish as she timidly nodded. I grinned, catching a few snowflakes in my hands. Asha giggled as I closed my eyes. "This is amazing Asha."

This whole day had been truly amazing.

* * *

I helped Asha get back to the village not too long after. She and I had made a pact to not tell either of our secrets to the rest of the village. Nana, after giving me another glare, turned and ran off before we got to the border of the village. Asha had done well to teach her friend to stay away from the village. No doubt the villagers would've been terrified.

When we arrived back in the village the man who has spoken to us earlier rushed to us. He spoke in a different language briskly to Asha before she timidly bowed her head and walked up to him. The man looked to me, nodded once as if to thank me, before turning on a dime and taking the girl with him. I was going to stop him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me from saying anything.

"That is their chief's daughter, you don't have to worry about her." Newt said from behind me. He immediately removed his hand once sufficiently stopping me too. Normally that would've brought relief, the thought that a parent had worried enough about his daughter to come in and swoop her up.

However this only made me turn pale as the repercussions played down on me. I felt cold as reality set in and watched the duo walk off. The chief had picked up his daughter to carry her as she looked to be exhausted. She cuddled to him, and the picture might've moved me under different circumstances.

Asha, a witch, was the daughter of the chief in a village that hated witches.

* * *

 **AYYYYY Look at who updated in a decent amount of time?!**

 **Again another short chapter, but that's mostly because next chapter is a lot of Newt and Jay moments. It'll be a bit cuter, I hope. I personally want this story to start off with a lot of Jay figuring out a lot of the magical world first and then progressing to more about her and Newt's relationship. Already have a super cute scene idea for the first movie. Which, if anyone is curious, will be in about 10 chapters... If that. 5-10. There's a few small arcs we need to get through first.**

 **Really considering your guy's opinions of my story, and I'm so thankful for suh an awesome batch of readers. You guys rock!**

 **So I read a quite a bit on the Nundu before this and really found the reature to be just downright amazing. I think it's such a badass creature, and we never did get the story of how Newt got one into his case. So I thought I would make up my own version of it.**

 **Now the Nundu's breath is meant to be poisonous, but for my story I'm taking a minor creative license and saying it is a voluntary action to make itself poisonous. I thought of Asha and this arc even before Jay was thought of.**

 **Again, a big thank you for dropping by, and apologies for such a short chapter.**

 **Iland Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

 _Janelle_

I felt cold.

Numb as I walked behind Newt towards the hut we would be staying in. My mind couldn't focus, and for the most part I did everything I could to not stumble around and fall. When we arrived in the hut it dawned on me that Newt had been gently speaking the whole time. I looked at him from the threshold of the door, just stared at him, for a long time. Newt paced around the room, gently putting the suit case down. He was still talking, but it barely sounded like a murmur as I thought of all the information that had been thrust upon me earlier.

"Janelle?" Newt spoke softly, but I still jumped. My eyes focused on him, on the worry that was evident in his gaze. He glanced down shortly after, but didn't say any more. I moved quickly and shut the door swiftly. He jumped slightly, but I didn't slow down as I paced into the small room with him. The small hut was built similar to a studio flat; this gave me so much room to pace and think anxiously.

"This isn't good. Newt this is bad. So bad, I-I can't I can't let her get hurt." I muttered, shaking my head. I stopped and looked at Newt, who was still watching me with mild worry, and he waited with impressive patience for me to make sense of what I was saying. "That girl? That girl who was taken by the Chief? The Chief's daughter? She's like you. She has magic and she-and she just made it snow and the- and the Nundu was just-"

"Hold on. Hold on. Slow down, please." Newt cut in, taking a step towards me. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

I too a breath, attempting to steady myself before I finally flopped down onto my bed. Newt's was behind a curtain that separated our beds and gave us a bit more privacy. So instead he sat at the foot of the bed away from me and waited for me to explain.

I did explain to him about how I had wondered off and found a Nundu-

"Merlin's beard! Are you alright? What did it look like? Where is it now?" Newt asked with excitement in his tone. Leave it to Newt to be more fascinated by the beast than my stories. I couldn't help but notice it was the first time he held eye contact with me though. As if reading my thoughts he dropped his gaze a wilted slightly. "Right, sorry, please continue."

So I did go on, and I explained to him all that I had seen and how Asha had made it snow. Newt's gaze became more conservative and serious as I spoke. When I finished there was a gap of silence before I tried to look Newt in the eye.

"What do we do? How can we get her out of here?" I asked. Newt pursed his lips before looking away.

"We can't." Newt answered simply. I stiffened, backing away from his slightly in my seat. Newt gazed at the floor as he spoke. "She needs her family now the most."

"They hate witches."

"But she is the daughter of the chief. He will protect her." Newt explained. I shook my head, standing up and pacing the room.

"We can't leave her here." I said strongly, the restlessness rising in me. I could hear it whispered in my ear again, my heart was thrumming. There was no way Asha would know that fear.

"There's nothing we can do Janelle. By all means we can keep an eye on her but her family will protect her-"

"Is that what you think?" I snapped, disbelieving of what Newt was saying. Newt looked up to me then with surprise. I couldn't take it, the whispers, the tension, or Newt. It was all too much.

"You think that blood really matters that much? You have no idea what blood means to them, what they could do." I said in a low voice. Newt looked at me then, right into my eyes. It was unnerving how he was practically looking into my soul he stared so hard. There was surprise there, but something deeper. I couldn't understand what he was thinking, but I saw submission after a while.

"There is a place nearby. We could have them watch over her." Newt explained. I nodded, slowly at first, then picked up the pace and encouraged him to continue. "We can head there next and explain the situation to them. But in the mean time we must explain to this child what she really is and to not be ashamed of it."

"Of course, yes. Thank you Newt, thank you." I said quickly, walking over to him. Newt nodded, but his gaze was still cast to the floor. I hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing on.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit frazzled." I said softly. Newt smiled before peaking up at me.

"Just a smidge." He said, but his tone was light. I smiled back before sitting on the bed next to him and staring out to the room.

We could help Asha, and she would be alright. More than anything I wanted this child to grow up happy and healthy. No child deserved any less. Which was why I wondered if Newt and I weren't as different as I initially expected.

Newt shared traits with me such as his desire to show understanding about his creatures. He was absolutely taken by people who enjoyed his creatures as much as he did. I could see it the very first moment I spoke about Norman. The sneaky little Niffler that had a penchant for all things shiny. He wanted people to care about his creatures, and to love them all the same. I wanted that for Asha, and for her to be loved for who she was, not what she appeared to be.

I looked to the man seated quietly next to me. He bit his lip and seemed to be deep in thought about something. I glanced through his curly hair and tried to see his eyes, but it was hard with the mess of locks being in the way. I smiled at him, wondering what kind of woman had raised such a man.

Newt was a good man on many levels. I had learned this quickly from his actions. He showed saintly patience with both myself and the beasts he worked with. Along with kindness I am very certain I did not earn. The trust he had extended to me was gobsmacking. He trusted me with his creatures. Not only that, but he implored me to spend time with them. He truly was a funny man, one that I was very curious to know more about.

"How did you learn magic?" I asked. Newt glanced at me before smiling.

"Hogwarts." He said the word so fondly that I took a moment to respond.

"Hogwarts?"

"It's a school that every witch or wizard attends that are in nearby countries. It's located in Scotland but many children from England attend." Newt said with an almost gleeful voice. This place was a good place, as far as I could tell.

"Hogwarts…. Why does that sound familiar?" I questioned underneath my breath. Newt looked at me for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him studying me and did my best not to stare back. After a moment of thought I realized that Newt likely mentioned Hogwarts before, so I didn't think too hard on it.

"What is school like for muggles?" Newt asked as if it were an afterthought. I smiled, knowing it would not be nearly as entertaining. We exchanged minor stories of school and what one could learn at our respective schools. Newt explained each class carefully, filling in anything I could not understand right away with ease. I did my best to explain everything back to him as well. After a while I started to feel at ease again, no longer agitated by Asha's condition whatsoever. Newt had completely subdued me, and I settled into our talk so well that I was beginning to feel tired.

"There is one more thing I should tell you, Janelle." Newt said after a beat of silence. "It's about Asha."

I waited quietly, looking at him with a calm expression.

"When a witch or wizard attempts to hide their magic, or forcefully draw it back in…. It can have negative affects." Newt explained slowly. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. He hesitated before looking up at my eyes. It took me off guard that he stared into my eyes for a long moment without blinking. Then he turned away and shook his head. Standing up, he fixed his disheveled clothes before glancing at my feet.

"Newt?" I asked. He hesitated before shaking his head and giving me a small smile.

"It's nothing, really. I doubt we will have to worry." Newt explained before excusing himself to the door. "I'm going to alert the neighbouring community. Please stay here in the time being."

I was going to argue, but Newt glanced back at his briefcase.

"Please Janelle, I can travel faster on my own, and it is not a good idea to take my beasts with me. Will you please look after them?" Newt asked softly. I nodded, understanding his logic completely. Considering he was also doing me a favour I had to admit being compliant was probably the best course of action. Newt nodded once to me before apparating away, leaving me seated on my bed with nothing to do for the time being.

* * *

After staring at the case for a few hours and willing myself not to just jump in and cuddle with everyone inside, I managed to walk outside and get some air.

The evening air was crisp, cool to the touch of my skin. I didn't go very far, just stood outside the door quietly. Taking deep breaths, enjoying the less humid and hot air now that the sun was setting. Newt should be back soon, so I was trying my best to stay patient. However my attention and patience was far shorter than his.

A roar could be heard over the silence of the night. To the untrained ear it would sound like a lion, but I was a little too familiar with the sound of Nana crying out. My head turned to the sound, not a moment later the doors to another one of the buildings opened.

I looked back and saw many people come rushing out and calling loudly. My brows furrowed as I watched the men speak rapidly to each other in a language I did not understand. One word stuck out amongst them though, a name.

"Asha."

I turned back at where the roar had come from and bit my lip.

* * *

When I returned to where the noise had come from I could hear the soft voice of Asha trying to soothe Nana even before I got close.

"Asha, it's me." I announced as I broke into the small clearing. Nana raised her head, but made no move to attack this time once she saw me. I held my hands up to show I had no weapons, and the Nundu settled back.

Asha turned to look at me with worry in her eyes.

"Nana keeps getting restless and I am not sure why." Asha said. I stepped closer as slowly as I could and knelt beside Asha to look at the beast. She was definitely restless, looking this way and that every for moments.

"Has she done this before?" I asked, checking over the creature for wounds, though I was highly doubtful of wounds considering how thick a Nundu's hide was. The Nundu's only real threat was another Nundu.

"No, she has always stayed away from the village." Asha said, getting more anxious. I looked from Nana to Asha. The little girl was getting worked up, and glancing back at the Nundu I saw the same level of anxiety. Were they feeding off of each other?

"Asha, you need to settle down." I said quickly before looking to the little girl. She looked up at me with confusion. I glanced back at the Nundu before gently touching Asha's shoulder. "I think Nana is feeding off your emotions. Try and take a deep breath and we shall see."

Asha swallowed before nodding. She closed her eyes and breathed as I instructed her to. After a few minutes she seemed to settle down and I glanced over the Nundu to see she too had settled. It was quite an interesting thing to see the big cat lower her head. I smiled to Asha, who returned it tenfold.

"There, that's better, but what got you so worked up in the first place?" I asked, but the moment I saw her face I knew I didn't need an actual answer. The chief likely worked her up with talks of witchcraft, and so I simply settled. "It's alright, I understand."

"Thank you, Jay." Asha said before petting her beast. I watched, marvelling at how the spines of the Nundu receded just for Asha to pet the cat. I watched, curious as Asha glanced over to me. "Would you like to pet her?"

I looked to her with surprise, but Asha just smiled at my excitement.

"She'll let you. I think she likes you." Asha said. Nana snorted as though against Asha's words, but I wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Slowly and carefully, I raised my hand to touch the beast's neck. Nana's eyes bore into mine as I glanced at her, but she made no move so I continued to reach out and touch her. The spines on her neck could not recede as far as the others, but I was still able to gently touch her neck. A giddiness ran through me as I felt the soft fur beneath the spines. The big cat definitely took care of her coat well, and as I stroked her neck Nana stopped watching me and laid closed her eyes. A soft purr could be heard from the beast as I nearly laughed from joy. Asha giggled next to me as I continued to pet the beast.

I was petting a Nundu. One of the most dangerous creatures to ever walk the Earth….

And I was petting it like a house cat.

Nana's eyes snapped open suddenly, and she sat up so quickly that Asha and I had to shift back. The cat glared behind us, a low and menacing growl coming from her throat. Even though it wasn't directed at me I felt a chill run through my core. Turning around I expected to see one of the villagers, however instead I was greeted with my travel companion.

Nana made to jump up, my eyes widened as I realized she would strike.

"Nana no!" I said, jumping to my feet and backing over to Newt. Standing in front of him as Nana raised to her full height. Asha watched the exchange as I turned to Newt and gently took his hand. Newt, who had been staring at the beast with not fear, but fascination, only broke his gaze when he felt my hand slip into his.

"He's my friend Nana." I explained. The big cat walked up to us, Newt remaining perfectly still as I gripped his hand tighter. Nana looked at us, standing protectively in front of Asha, but made no move to get closer.

"Merlin's beard." Newt murmured under his breath. I couldn't help the smile at the awe in his voice. Asha said something to Nana in her language, and the big cat snorted at Newt before turning to circle back and sit in her spot.

"You thought I was lying?" I asked Newt, but the man was still gawking at the beast, his brain turning a hundred miles an hour in his brain.

"She's beautiful." Newt said to Asha. The little girl seemed to puff up at this admittance. I grinned as I looked between the two.

"Asha, this is the friend I told you about. The wizard." I said, watching as awe broke out across Asha's face.

"You-you mean you can do things too?" Asha asked. Newt looked down at the little girl and smiled before nodding. Without speaking, he took out his wand and gave it a soft whirl. Soft lights swirled around us, forming into butterflies as they floated in between us. I let go of Newt's hand to turn and gaze at them. It was beautiful what he could do, and I looked down to see Asha in awe as well.

"I'm a person that can do magic Asha, much like Janelle tells me you can." Newt explained. Asha nodded and it began to snow softly. Newt looked up before looking down to the little girl and smiling. I grinned, watching the two create such things about us.

"I thought I was alone until Jay told me! I was so alone…." Asha trailed off, and it broke my heart to hear such an admission. Newt knelt in front of the little girl.

"You are definitely not alone Asha, and you must remember that. Now I have spoken with a nearby witch that will help keep an eye on you, but you need to stay careful. Do you understand?" Newt asked. Asha nodded quickly. "Good, but no matter what, you cannot let anyone know of this Nundu."

"What? But I thought witches and wizards know about her?" Asha asked, her eyes wide. I gently stepped forward and knelt next to Newt.

"Not all wizards are like Newt, sweetheart. These creatures are misunderstood most of the time." I explained, gently petting Nana. Asha looked to her before back to Newt.

"Will you come back?" She asked before turning to me. "Nana likes you, I like you too. Will you come back?"

I hesitated before looking to Newt. He was already looking at me with a softness to his eyes. I smiled before looking back to Asha.

"I will definitely come back." I said, earning a huge grin from the child.

Newt explained to Asha what she needed to do in order to protect herself and Nana, the fatigue heavy against my eyes as I watched Asha grow more and more tired. Once the little girl was finished hearing the explanation she was practically dead on her feet. Ever so gently I hoisted her onto my back, Newt carrying her crutch. I looked to Nana, who was lazily snoozing, before gently petting her once more. The Nundu looked to me before closing her eyes again.

"We'll be back, Nana." I said softly. Newt stood waiting for me, and together we walked back to the village. Not a moment too soon either, as villagers were beginning to make their way over to where we had been. They saw us and ushered us back to the village.

Once there we handed Asha off to her father's waiting arms. He gave us a suspicious look, but still nodded in thanks before returning to his hut. I watched Newt hand the crutches off before we both turned in for the night.

I laid in bed, my eyes wide open despite my fatigue.

"Newt?"

I heard him shift in his bed on the other side of the sheet. He hummed a reply, and all I could do was smile.

"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence before I heard him say softly.

"Goodnight, Janelle."

"Goodnight Newt."

* * *

 **AYYYYY Look at who updated?!**

 **I am actually sorry I took so long, because I have really startde to love this story and have no excuse for why it took forever. I really love Janelle, she has a special spot in my heart truly.**

 **So I bet nobody thought it was gunna be a happy ending, right? Don't worry, we will see more of Asha and how she grows! I also really love Nana. There are a lot of creatures in Newt's suitcase that don't have a story behind how they got there, and I'm gearing up with stories as fast as I can.**

 **Somebody mentioned Newt going crazy trying to find all the creatures, but in this story I'm under the presumption he already knows the majority of creatures in existence, save for a few.**

 **Also as for romance, there are going to be some flips on gender norms, considering how unorthodo Newt is, I'm gearing up for some really cute stuff later. In the net chapter someone is making an appearance! One of my favourite characters of all time to write to be honest (right behind Wade Wilson).**

 **Again, a big thank you for dropping by, and apologies for such a long wait.**

 **Iland Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

**_~.~_**

 ** _Fantastic Tales of Maggick (a_** ** _nd Other Adventures)_**

 ** _by: Janelle Borbank_**

 _'for those that need a touch of Maggick'_

 _Newt x OC_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

 _Janelle_

I was feeling good today.

We had left Africa after another week of travelling and headed directly north. Initially I had my concerns about travelling back towards Europe, but Newt had seemed relatively at ease with the idea. I had a feeling the wizard had a magical ace up his sleeve that he was just itching to drop. Not to mention the promise of returning to visit our friends down south in a few months. This was enough to keep me in high spirits as we travelled north once again.

Things seemed to have shifted between Newt and I as well. It was much more companionable travelling than simply Magizoologist and Assistant like it had been up until that point. I was curious what had changed, but with Newt being such a soft and nervous character I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and moved on from it.

With next to no idea where we were going, I had opted to just go with it and enjoy the time we had. While travelling through northern Africa we came across an injured baby runespoor and took the poor thing in. Of course Newt and I were nurturing her back to health as well.

Speaking of health, the hippogriff was doing much better now. Newt had dubbed him Ralph, and I was getting worried that we were too attached to him. He was feral, and deserved to live his life in the wild. Yet as I stood on the edge of the desert and watched Newt gently pet the head of said hippogriff, a softness took over me while I watched.

He really was gifted with his creatures…

I spent most of my days just caring for the beasts, much like today, when I was incapable of travelling with Newt. A lot of the issues were when Newt came through wizard settlements. I stuck out like a sore thumb for a lot of it, and while Newt had said I would be fine, my gawking was likely going to get us caught one day. So most times I stayed in the case. Sure, I didn't see a lot, but it wasn't like I was lonely or worried. Sometimes I would travel outside the case and Newt would be inside, especially through muggle transportations.

We had a good system, but today we had gone to Ireland and rented a hotel room, but we were both wandering about the case. I wandered by the Occamy nest and checked them over. They looked up at me as I cleaned up their nest and chirped. While they learned to defend themselves from a young age, they had also learned to trust Newt and I to muss up their nests and clean them.

They were by no means pets, and still reacted to petting with a bite, but they were content with allowing us to care for them and seemed to enjoy our company in return.

I turned to see Newt walking back from checking over Ralph and bit my lip. In the three months I had been with Newt, I hadn't seen him release a single beast. Sometimes I wondered if he was trying to make his own private zoo.

The man took crazy cat lady to a whole new level.

"Ralph seems to be almost healed," Newt informed me as he approached. I nodded before picking up my buckets and making my way back to the house. "He can fly for several minutes now, which is much better than I ever thought he would be."

"Will he ever be well enough to release?" I asked while dropping the buckets under a tap and filling them with water. Newt followed me to here, dropping two more buckets beside me.

"Not for the wild. But my mum breeds Hippogriffs and has a sanctuary for them. I think she wouldn't be too far against having another addition." Newt said evenly. I almost balked at the fact that he had spoken of his family. Not once did he ever really get into it with me. I glanced at him, brushing my hair from my face just in time to see him look away from me.

"Is that why you became a Magizoologist? Because of her?" I asked. Newt smiled and gave a weak shrug as I finished filling the buckets.

"Something like that, though she and dad never approved." Newt admitted. I grinned, he really was a little rebel.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, turning off the tap and picking up a brush. It was high time to give the buckets a good scrubbing. Newt paused for a moment, seeming to think over something while I turned to walk away.

"One," he admitted while following me, "one older brother."

A small family, nice and quaint. It was the way I liked it too. There was a silence as I began to water a few plants and wash up troughs around the area. While Newt had told me he could easily magically clean them, I insisted that the muggle way might take longer, but it would be something for me to do during the day.

To my surprise, Newt too had picked up a brush and helped me clean the feed tubs and water troughs in the erumpent pen. The big girl cooed at us as she stared with amusement. I smiled at the sound. Seems she was taking to me too.

"And what of your family?" Newt asked quickly, almost like he had just worked up the nerve. It wouldn't have surprised me at all honestly. The question itself though made me frown.

"I don't think I do. Have any siblings I mean." I said quietly. Newt was staring at me, but still brushing his feed tub. I could faintly see him out of the corner of my eye as I focused on scrubbing my tub. When he didn't push, I felt like I wanted to open up to him more.

"I was left on my aunt and uncle's doorstep when I was a child. I don't remember anything before that day to be honest." I said while continuing. When I finished my work I looked up to see Newt staring at me. Blatantly staring directly at me without looking away, without moving. It sent a chill through me, and I realized why I wasn't bothered when he didn't look at me.

His gaze was positively piercing.

Not in the conventional sense. He wasn't scary when he looked at you, but rather it was like he was looking into your soul. Like he could see something you were trying to hide, and suddenly I felt squeamish. Yet I stared back at him, even raised a brow.

Newt lowered his gaze, but from the look on his face I knew there were thousands of thoughts flowing like a river through his mind.

"I'm sorry."

He said it so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"It's no big deal Newt," I insisted before leaning back and forcefully smiling at him. "It is what it is."

Newt glanced at me through his hair, contemplation on his face. He smiled then and kept working. We continued to work for several hours before calling it a night, personal talk long out the window as we swapped to information about different creatures. Newt had been slowly teaching me new things that he knew, like how to hold a baby runespoor without it biting you. Or that erumpents were ticklish on their tails.

By the end I was exhausted, but so very satisfied.

While I had planned to use the hotel's water, I did choose to hose off in the case first. Possibly pop down to the local pub for a drink as well. I was itching for a cheap liquor, something to bring back that nostalgia of my almost college years.

I rinsed off my arms and wiped my face of any mud on it before turning off the tap and looking for Newt to let him know of my plans. The man was negotiating with the resident demiguise, Dugal, to come back to his nest for the night. Dugal enjoyed tending to the occamy nest, but he also had the habit of over decorating. Sometimes he even stole shiny objects from Norman, our niffler, and that caused some serious fights.

"Newt, I was thinking of heading to the pub for a night cap. Are you wanting to come too?" I asked, half turned and ready to leave. Newt looked from the demiguise to me, then paused and looked down.

"No, I don't believe I will, but I'm not so sure about you going out by yourself." Newt admitted quickly. I tilted my head, the ghost of a smile slipping onto my lips.

"There's no need to worry Newt, I'm just going for a quick drink. And I'll be back within an hour." I assured him. Newt paused, before stiffly nodding to me. I had a feeling he still wasn't too keen on the idea.

While Newt had forgotten about me occasionally when we travelled, he was by all means a perfect gentleman. Not to mention very careful on how he treated me. Always quick to assure all my needs were met, and not afraid to go out of his way to make sure they were. He was trying very hard to treat me well, and as such I took it upon myself to not be insulted when he worried. Newt was just being a good friend, and I appreciated that he cared enough to concern himself, even when I found it unnecessary.

"I won't be long, I promise." I assured before walking off to my room for some clothing. After picking out my nicest dress, I stuffed it in a back pack, along with grooming supplies, and made my way up and out of the case. I proceeded to spend the next hour grooming myself in the bathroom, humming 'Let It Be' as I did my best to cleanse the filth I had just been rolling in. When I emerged from the bathroom I had nothing but the dampness in my hair as proof that I had showered.

I looked in the full length mirror, humming and hawing about what needed fixing. My stockings were clean and smoothly pressed to my legs, my low heeled black shoes were polished and shiny. My dress was a lovely boat neck cut, and the soft blue fabric hung loosely over my frame. I dried my hair as best as I could with a towel, letting the natural curls take control. A small bit of mascara and I was ready to go. Granted I wasn't going very far. Just down to the pub across the street for a pint and then returning. I wasn't expecting much, just a drunk man or two. Nothing I couldn't handle.

When I turned to leave, I found myself glancing back at the case. Maybe I should assure Newt I was going to be fine. He would be busy with his creatures though, no doubt fussing over Ralph.

I left the hotel room without another word and wandered down to the pub. It was quiet, with only a handful of patrons. I only got a few odd looks when I ordered a pint, but was otherwise left alone. Well, sort of.

"Didn't expect to see you, looking so cheery and all." A voice said, coming from a man as he parked himself next to me. No one but the bartender was around us. Other patrons had been nestled in the nooks and corners of the bar, but no one stood between me and this man.

And I knew this man.

I stared for a long second, trying to figure out how I knew him, before it finally sunk in.

From the cut up lip to the shaggy locks of brown hair and the scarred eyebrow in between. I was looking upon the man who started it all, one I hadn't seen in many months. My grip on my drink tightened considerably as I watched the man who ruined my life casually order a drink.

"You going to attack me?" I asked lowly. Maybe I should've taken Newt's advice and just stayed at the hotel. Fil looked over to me, gave me a once over, and snorted before looking ahead. I felt insulted, ready to snap.

"With all these Muggles?" He asked. Fil stopped at the bartender brought him his pint before walking away. "Not really my style."

"Then say your piece and leave." I said quickly. My eyes glanced around the room. We really were alone…..

"Relax, I didn't come to attack you or anything. I actually came to apologize." Fil said before taking a sip of his drink. I stared at him for a long while. Just stared without making a sound. Then a strange emotion took over me, one that was highly inappropriate for the situation. It pooled in my belly until it was forced from my lips.

I laughed.

Not the cute giggle I pried in public, but a laugh that told the irony of the situation. The complete sarcasm that was rich in this dark laugh must've been evident, as Fil even smirked a bit.

"Yeah, that's about what I expected." He muttered before sipping his drink again. I stopped laughing suddenly and glared at him.

"You can take that apology and shove it." I said before looking away to the front of the bar. My outburst had the bartender glancing at me, but otherwise he didn't say anything.

"You know, I'm surprised that Scamander let you out of his sight. Guy practically follows you like a puppy." Fil said casually. I felt a coldness drop into my belly at the mention of Newt, but before I could say anything Fil was already looking at me again. "You've got a real hand in training the untameables Love."

"I'm not your Love." I snapped. Fil chuckled before shaking his head.

"No, you are most certainly something else." He said nonchalantly. I took a breath to gather myself before speaking again.

"Is that all you came here to do or is there a punchline I'm missing?" I asked while training my eyes on his hands. Where was his wand? And how quickly could he get to it?

"Nope, just came here to apologize and have a drink," he said before dropping his glass onto the counter. "Though I've got to admit, you are definitely a breath of fresh air."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, guarded and waiting for the punchline. Fil hummed in agreement.

"Do you have any idea how boring it is when no one knows what a bloody cellphone is?"

Well that caught me off guard. I raised a brow for a moment, wondering how he even knew what a cellphone was.

"Newt told me most wizards don't know all muggle inventions. How would you- I mean I can't imagine many witches and wizards having a good chin wag…" I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable. Fil nodded.

"Yeah, most magical people wouldn't, but my parents were Muggles you see." Fil explained before grabbing up his drink and taking another swig.

Wait- muggle?

"What do you mean? That non-magic folk- but I thought….." This was bloody confusing. What on Earth was I supposed to say?

"Did that punk not teach you anything? Bloody hell, I thought you would've been neck deep into the facts by now." Fil said with amusement. I leaned away, feeling uncomfortable with his stare.

"I stay away as much as I can, since we are…. Well….." I paused as something occurred to me. "Why are you here? No I mean how are you here? Why did they let you go?" I asked, and almost regretted it. Fil shrugged it off.

"Didn't have a cell for me. Does it matter?" He asked. I stared at him, long and hard. The more I looked at him the more I noticed fresh scars adorning his face. He looked gaunt compared to last time. With a tattered suit and fresh marks on his hands.

Fil had seen rough times, even I could see that. Maybe he deserved them, maybe he deserved this and so much more. Yet the more I looked at him, the more I realized he was just as guarded around me as I was with him. Maybe it was poor reasoning, but I had to do something.

"I really is awful that no one knows what a cellphone is."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. It dropped in an instant, but I had seen it for sure.

"Tell me about it, and not a Starbucks for miles," Fil said under his breath. I raised a brow at him. "What? I like my cup of joe as much as the next bloke."

I crossed my arms, leaning back in my seat.

"Obviously not if you drank coffee at Starbucks. Who in their right mind does that?" Fil rolled his eyes at me, grinning.

"Please, Princess, don't act so high and mighty." Fil said. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face, but the moment I realized it was there I dropped it in an instant. I looked down for a moment, wondering how this whole thing could've been different. Wishing it was. Before I could let my thoughts get any more forgiving I took my pint and started to chug it. I mean no breaths, inhale, being a savage chugging it. When I put it down and wiped my lips I noticed Fil looking at me weirdly. I turned to the bartender and flagged him down.

"I'll need another pint. This guy will too. On me." I said, forking over the money Newt had given me a while ago payment. Part of me felt bad spending it, but that guilt didn't last long.

I turned to Fil and kept talking to him. He told me some things about the wizarding world that Newt never mentioned. He explained Hogwarts to me, the housing system, how he went to school with Dumbledore as his Headmaster. We talked about muggle things like computers and TV's, Iphones and movies we would never see.

It started as a means to vent, things I didn't realize had been pent up were spewing forth. A relief was felt on my shoulders when it dawned on me that I finally had someone to talk to about these things. Someone who understood and had experienced what I had experienced. He understood, and he felt my pain. I don't know why, but little by little, I was beginning to forgive him.

"That guy really never told you about Hogwarts?" Fil asked, lounging in his chair now with his tie undone. I shook my head, keeping myself upright on the bar. What a pair we must've made, both of us looking inebriated on a Tuesday night. Thankfully I didn't have a day job.

"Nothing! I mean, he told me he went to Hogwarts, but that's about it." I said. Was I pouting? Why was I pouting? Newt was allowed to choose what he told me. Guess it would've been nice to hear about.

"What a prat." Fil dragged out the words before drinking his pint again. I sighed.

"Well, I am a muggle, so I mean, I guess he's technically not allowed to tell me." I said, circling the rim of my pint with my finger. Fil snorted before slapping his drink onto the bar top.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Fil asked. I frowned before motioning to the place around us.

"I'm fairly certain I'm wanted in the UK, have I skipped over this?" Fil nodded for me to go on. "Oh, well I escaped with Newt's suitcase and we fled the country for a while."

Fil cocked a brow at me, but then he grinned.

"Look at you, breaking laws left and right." He said while raising his glass. I met him half way and they clinked together loudly. "To law breakers."

"Cheers." I said before we both tipped our glasses back and drank the rest of our pints. When I slapped mine down again I started to feel quite dizzy. Maybe that pint was a bad idea, especially when I hadn't drank in such a long time. Fil looked like he was still good to go. Granted he was quite a bit bigger than me, along with having far more muscles.

"Muggles and Wizards can coexist Love, they can even marry inside the UK…." Fil said while smirking at me. I leaned my head against the bar, feeling a bit nauseous. "But enough of that, we should get you back to Blondie."

I snapped up quickly to point a finger at Fil, but my balance was off and I needed to lean against the bar again.

"Don't don't make fun of Newt. He's-He's… Awesome. Just….. Awesome." I said before going to curl up on the bar again. Fil chuckled before standing up.

"Seriously Love, let's get you home." Fil said as he touched my arm. However he removed his arm suddenly.

"I can take care of her from here." A familiar voice said. I lifted my head to see Newt and Fil staring at each other. A smile stretched across my lips as I tried to stand. I stumbled, but managed to stay upright. Newt looked down at me, his eyes rather intense.

Man he had pretty eyes.

"Are you alright Janelle?" Newt asked In a soft voice. Fil rolled his eyes.

"She's drunk, not a child." Fil commented. I held a finger to Fil's lips before grinning. Without further adieu I launched forward and hugged Fil aggressively.

"Thanks," I said before dropping my arms and backing away from Fil. He gave me am odd look but otherwise hadn't moved. I turned to leave, but turned back to him. "Oh, and I don't think you're bad. I forgive you, drinking buddy."

Fil smiled a bit before moving some hair out of my face. I grinned before spinning to look at Newt. He furrowed his brows but looked down at me like he was carefully checking over every part of me.

"Let's go back." I said, starting to stumble to the door. I turned back to wave at Fil, but almost fell over. Newt caught me in time, but as soon as I was righted he let go of me and kept his distance. Like always, distance. It was starting to drive me nuts.

We made it back to the hotel, and into the case -although I think I did fall down the stairs, with Newt catching me- but as we did I ran to Newt's bedroom door and blocked the way. He looked at me, confused.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked. I pointed at him, frowning.

"Talking. We need- well I want to talk to you. About- about wizards." I said. Newt looked down at the ground for a moment.

"Janelle I… I think we should discuss this later. You are intoxicated and are talking a lot louder than normal." Newt said firmly. Was I talking loud? I hardly noticed.

"Why didn't you tell me muggles can know about wizards?" I asked. Newt looked up to me for a moment, surprise on his face. I'd hit a nerve.

"Who told you-"

"Fil told me a lot. He told me about Hogwarts, the sorting ceremony, he told me about Diagon Alley, getting his first wand. He told me about Wizarding laws. Newt why didn't you tell me any of these things?" I asked, feeling hurt that someone else had told me more than my currently closest friend.

"Because I-" Newt cut himself off. I waited, and waited, probably hours I waited, but nothing came out of his mouth and it made me so mad!

"Muggles can marry wizards! Why didn't you tell me that? Why didn't you tell me we can coexist?" I asked, but he looked up at me then, and I felt like I had hit a nerve. His face drained of emotion, of shyness. Instead he just stared at me.

"You are drunk, Janelle. Please go to bed." Newt said quietly. I narrowed my eyes at him, a frown on my face.

"Do I mean so little to you, that you can't even share with me what your world's like? I've been here for months and I only got that you have one brother out of you this morning!" I snapped.

"And you haven't told me anything except 'it is what it is'." Newt countered. I shut my mouth at that, not having a good comeback. I bit my lip then and crossed my arms. Dammit I was angry!

"Because I don't know. I don't remember them. I don't remember what ringtone I had on my phone. I don't even remember the face of my last boyfriend, and that was only a few months ago. So yeah, it is what it is."

I didn't slow down as I sprinted to my room, slammed the door, and buried my face into the pillows. Despite the sorrow, the alcohol did the trick, and after only a few minutes of crying I was drifting off peacefully to dreamland.

* * *

 **AYYYYY Look at who updated?!**

 **Honestly though, it's been an awful summer. I don't mean to try and drag on anything but life is really finding a way to ruin everything. It was going really great last I updated. Long story short: I had to put writing on hold for a while to make ends meet in Real Life. I've also felt a little off my game, so if this chapter feels a bit like a rom com, that's because I've binge watched New Girl and Buffy for the past three days and the mood is ruining my writing.**

 **So Newt and Jay had their first fight! And Fil is back! He's going to be playing a rather important role in the story as well. I always pictured Jay and Fil at the bar since the start, but I gotta admit the ending was a bit off. Granted it can't always be sunshine and rainbows for our main characters. I think fighting is actually really important in any relationship. It shows passion, and that you care. It's also insanely hard to write Newt fighting. You have no idea how many times I changed the dialogue because it didn't feel right. Hopefully I kept him in character. I might read this tomorrow and scrap it, who knows...**

 **So is there any beast in particular you guys would like our duo to see before the movie? I'm thinking 10 more chapters tops, maybe less at this rate. Please review, it honestly does help me in figuring out what the Hell I'm doing right or wrong. Also, as I said, I'm not English, I'm Canadian, so I'm terrible at English slang. Please dont shoot me.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Iland Girl**


End file.
